Lágrimas por mil
by Akira Koi
Summary: Con las peleas constantes y el riesgo de divorcio de mis padres lo único que se me ocurrió fue irme de viaje con mamá, dejando a mi novio y a mis amigos atrás. Jamás pensé que este viaje sería de ida y vuelta del infierno...
1. Problemas familiares

Lágrimas por mil

Soy Sakura Kinomoto. En el entonces que les estoy contando ahora tenía 17 años. Obviamente ahora tengo más años, estoy más vieja y estresada.

-¡Hay no me está esperando! ¡Voy a llegar tarde!

En ese entonces vivía con mis padres, aunque no debería decir en ese entonces porque aún vivo con mis padres pero dentro de muy poco me mudaré, espero.

-Buenos días Sakura

-Buenos días mamá

Soy la única hija de los Kinomoto. Hace mucho mi hermano mayor, Touya, murió en un accidente de tránsito después de una disputa que tuvo con mi papá, murió cuando él tenía mi edad y yo sólo 10 años .Mi padre es arqueólogo y no sólo eso sino también que es el dueño de los dos museos más grandes del país y mi madre es modelo profesional. Pues así ven que en ese entonces éramos una de las familias más ricas del país. Aún lo somos.

-¡Ya me voy!

-¡Suerte hija!

-¡Gracias!

Como cualquier chica de esa edad yo tenía secretos. Secretos que guardaba para mí misma, secretos que compartía con mis amigas y secretos que sobretodo ocultaba, y a las personas que más les ocultaba mis secretos eran a mis padres claro.

-¡Sakura! ¡Apúrate que vas a llegar tarde!

-¡Ahhhhh! ¡Amooooooooooooooor!- Y aquella persona a la que me le abalancé, a la que beso y abrazo es el mayor secreto oculto de mis padres- No pensé que me esperarías hasta esta hora

-Siempre te espero cielo, si no es a esta hora es hasta incluso dentro de media hora más

-Jaja que gracioso cielo- ¿Notaron mi sarcasmo no?

-En serio llegarás tarde

Syaoran Li alias mi novio, al que amo más que a nadie es el mayor secreto que le oculto a mis padres pero el cual mis mejores amigos conocen. Se preguntarán ¿Si lo ama tanto por qué no se los presentan a sus padres? ¿Por qué lo ocultan? Pues si bien Syaoran era el primer amor de mi vida, había unas cuantas cosas que se interponían.

1.- Él tiene 25 años, 8 años más que yo

2.- Eso sería, mejor dicho, es ilegal

3.- A mi madre le da un infarto y mi padre me mete como monja si descubren que a mi edad ya tengo novio. Estúpido ¿No? Varias chicas tienen novio ya desde los 13 años y yo con 17 ¿No? Que malos que son.

-¡Suerte cielo!

-¡Tú también ten suerte amor!

La verdad debo admitir es que en la escuela no tengo mucho amigos, los únicos que los que puedo llamar mejores amigos son a Tomoyo Daidouji y a Eriol Hiraguizawa. También están Rika, Chiharu y Naoko pero lamentablemente ese año estaban en un aula diferente la mía, estaba asustada por que aparte de Tomoyo y Eriol no conocía a nadie.

-¿Kinomoto?

-¿Sí?

-¿Puede repetirme lo que dije?

Para serles sincera, en la escuela mis notas no eran las mejores pero tampoco eran malas, el problema es que me distraigo demasiado. Técnicamente ¡Vivo en otro mundo! Pero trato de esforzarme lo más que pueda para entrar a la universidad. Hay un profesor en particular que se encarga de molestarme y es con el que me siento con más confianza de todos los demás, el querido profesor Kickgel Larencia ¿Saben cómo me reí cuando escuché el nombre? ¡Como nunca! Es un nombre muy raro, tal vez porque me reí es porque le gusta fastidiar. Pero en fin, recuerdo que él siempre era el que me sacaba de mi mundo y que era con el profesor que podía ser yo sin molestias.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Qué aburrido! ¡No quiero tarea!

-Oye Sakura- Dijo mi mejor amiga con una enorme sonrisa

-¿EH? ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Te gustaría venir a comer con Eriol y yo al restaurante de siempre?

-¿Cuál? ¿La ville des fleurs?

-Sí, ese mismo

-¡Saben que me encantaría pero tengo que cocinar hoy!

-Oh vaya… es una lástima. Será entonces para otra ocasión

-Sí ¡Nos vemos chicos!

-¡Nos vemos mañana Sakura!- Dijo Tomoyo

-¡Hasta mañana!- Dijo Eriol

El camino de la escuela a mi casa no era ni tan largo ni tan corto, era bueno para hacer ejercicio pero no para llegar agotada, eso era lo bueno de vivir en esa zona. También hay otra cosa buena de vivir por aquí y es que…

-¡Amor!

-¡Syaoran!

-¿Ya estás por acá? Pensé que Tomoyo te había invitado a comer

-Sí, pero me toca cocinar en casa hoy. ¿Tú qué haces tan temprano por acá?

-Es que, Mei Ling se puso como media mal en el trabajo y la traje a su apartamento que no está muy lejos de aquí y pues ya me quede

-Ohh… a Mei Ling- Por alguna razón esa chica me daba mal espina y lo peor es que me agradaba bastante…

-Oye ¿Cuántas veces? ¡Tengo que decirte que te amo a ti mi linda princesa!- Recuerdo que él me cargo y me abrazó de la nada haciendo que yo me sintiera como en las nubes- Mei Ling es sólo mi amiga de la infancia

-Sí lo sé

-¡¿Entonces por qué estás celosita?

-¡¿Qué? ¿Celosa yo? ¿Cuándo?

-¡Qué mentirosa! ¡Sakura Kinomoto! ¡Admite que estabas celosa!

-¡Nunca!

-¡Celosita celosita! ¡Venga para acá mi celosita!

Entre todos esos besos y abrazos, entre esas caricias y deseos algunos a veces un tanto lujuriosos, me golpeé la rodilla con uno de los carros estacionados, el dolor fue fuerte pero pasó rápido, tampoco me hice un moretón ni me salió una herida pero mi reacción fue la misma de siempre, la niñita que llora por todo.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! ¡Duele! ¡Me duele mucho! ¡Ahhh!

-¡¿Sakura qué pasa?

-¡Me golpee! ¡Me duele! ¡Ahhh!

-Ya ya no pasó nada, cálmate, no llores así

-Pe… pero duele

-Ya pasó Sakura… Cielos a veces sí que te comportas como una niña pequeña

-Perdón…

-No te preocupes

Era curioso sólo por algo insignificante me ponía a llorar como una niña pequeña, eso era algo que ni yo misma podía explicarme bien, pero como todo ying tiene su yang, tenía que haber una explicación aunque no esté segura por ahora de lo que era.

-¡Ya llegué! ¡Mamá, papá!

-¡Eres un idiota! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso? ¡AHH eres el mismo de siempre!

-¡Cállate! ¡Me saco el ancho por esta familia y tú sólo sirves para quejarte mujer! ¡A ver si eres tan buena porque no te consigues un trabajo de verdad!

-¡Tengo un trabajo de verdad! ¡Y me esfuerzo mucho por hacerlo bien y tomar las mejores decisiones no como tú! ¡Idiota!

Escuché como uno de los floreros de mi madre caía al suelo y se rompía en mil pedazos, seguido de un golpetazo a la puerta del cuarto de mis padres, me preocupé por lo que pudo haber pasado por lo que fui a ver y en efecto el jarrón estaba roto y mi padre tenía una de sus manos en la cabeza como si estuviera pensando.

-Hola Sakura- Dijo levantando la mirada

-Hola papá- Dije indiferente- ¿Ahora qué pasó?

-Nada en especial sólo una pequeña discusión- Si claro esa ni me la creo yo- Perdona ¿Podrías recoger los restos del jarrón?, tengo que salir a caminar

-Claro

La casa se había quedado en silencio, una paz increíble pero para mí era como esas típicas calmas antes de la guerra. Calmadas pero al mismo tiempo sangrientas. Para cuando terminé de recoger los pedazos había pasado como unos 15 minutos, eso quiere decir que si me distraigo mucho con las cosas que hago. Fui a mi habitación, me senté en mi cama y me fui al rincón más oscuro de esta, agarré mi muñeco llamado Kero y lo abracé. Kero era una mezcla extraña de león y pantera color amarillo miel, pequeño y muy lindo, fue el regalo que mi hermano me dio en mi cumpleaños número 10, poco antes de morir. Todas estas discusiones empezaron poco después que mi hermano muriera, mis padres andaban en desacuerdo por todo y la mayoría de las cosas que se suponen que eran por mi bien, no se dan cuenta que más daño me hacen cuando pelean. Recuerdo que empecé a llorar por todo cuando vi que enterraron a mi hermano, antes era una niña que no sentía tristeza y le veía el lado positivo a todo pero eso cambió después de su muerte.

-Hermano…

Es curioso… yo lloro por cualquier cosa haciendo todo un drama, por todo es que me quejo y empiezo a llorar como niña consentida, pero no entiendo el porqué cada vez que mis padres pelean lo único que hago es sentarme en un rincón de la cama, abrazar a mi Kero y llorar, llorar pero en silencio para que nadie escuche esos lamentos secretos como todo lo demás en mi vida… Secretos… Lo peor es que me gusta llorar así…

**Comentario de la autora:**

¡Hola a todos! Como les dije esta es mi nueva historia llamada "Lagrimas por mil" Esta es una historia muy común dentro de las demás que tengo en mente, en cierto modo tiene un parecido que no sé cuál es con el diario de Sakura pero no estoy segura en que. Gracias por leer el primer cap! Espero que sigan leyendo y comenten! Ya que sus comentarios son los que me animan a seguir!

¡Los quiere! Sare-chan! ^^


	2. El atentado

Lágrimas por mil

Aunque ahora en mi cuarto esté llorando, no lloro por el hecho de que mis padres se la pasen peleando sino porque sus peleas siempre me hacen recordar a Touya. Ahora que lo pienso en su funeral mi madre no me dejó verlo porque decía que no lo soportaría, ni mi madre ni yo nos acercamos al ataúd y no pudimos despedirnos cara a cara por última vez. Creo que si me hubiera gustado hacerlo, decirle adiós a mi hermano mayor.

-¿Sakura?

-Pasa… mamá

-Hija ¿Estás bien?

-Sí mamá no te preocupes

-¿Nos escuchaste pelear no?

-Sí, pero es algo de siempre, ya vivo acostumbrada

-Ese es el problema, no se supone que tengas que acostumbrarte sólo tienes que ser feliz y al verte aquí Sakura me doy cuenta que tú no eres realmente feliz aquí ¿No?- Me quedé en silencio, no quería responderle porque todo lo que diga en estos momentos se pondrá en mi contra de algún modo- Cómo sospechaba… Sakura yo estaba pensando y hemos tenido muchos problemas tu padre y yo desde que tu hermano ya no está y… -Ya había supuesto lo que iba a decir y me le adelanté

-¡No te divorciarás de papá ¿No?

-Sakura…

-¡Dime que no mamá!

-Sakura es que ha habido tantas discusiones y ni siquiera puedo salir de la casa si no es por el trabajo y pensar bien las cosas ¡Aún no hay nada seguro! ¡Necesito que tú me apoyes en mi decisión!

-¡Y te apoyo mamá pero los divorcios no solucionan problemas! ¡Van 25 años de casados por Dios!

-¡Sakura te estoy pidiendo un poco de entendimiento!

-¡Y te entiendo mamá! ¡Y por eso!- Fui hacia mi armario y saqué unos papeles importantes- ¡Tengo mi plan B!

-¿Tu plan B?

-¡Sí! ¡Pensaba ir con Tomoyo pero tú lo necesitas más que ella! Compré los pasajes porque estaban realmente económicos

-Pero Sakura esa zona es muy peligrosa

-No te preocupes mamá, he averiguado y hace como más de un mes que no hay atentados, técnicamente vuelve a ser un lugar seguro. Piénsalo tú y yo comiendo insectos enormes en el piso, mientras piensas si de verdad valió la pena todas esas discusiones con papá y para que veas como todas las familias de allá arreglan sus problemas hablando y son felices.

-Pero…

-Mamá… piénsalo porque si no te arriesgas y terminas tomando la mala decisión de dejarlo, te juro que no vuelvo a esta casa después del viaje con Tomoyo porque si o si me voy yo de viaje. ¡Piensa en tus problemas con papá y ya vas a ver que se arreglarán mejor! Porque si no yo ya no tengo nada que hacer en esta casa, ya que casi soy mayor de edad

-Sakura…

Cuando convencí a mamá ella inmediatamente se puso a hacer una lista de las cosas que teníamos que llevar para el viaje. Fue difícil convencerla y la verdad no sé porque razón escogió el viaje, por el miedo a que yo me vaya de la casa o por el deseo de arreglar su matrimonio, creo que lo hizo por un tanto de los dos, pero no me importa porque de todos modos ya va a pensar bien esa tontería de dejar a papá.

Me han dicho que si los hijos ayudaran en algo a la relación de sus padres, para que se arreglen o se unan, no habría tantos divorcios por esta época y lo peor es que cada vez más va aumentando ¡Eso no me pasará a mí! ¡Estoy segura! ¡Haré todo lo posible porque así sea!

Me dirigía a la casa de Tomoyo para explicarle que no podría ir de viaje con ella por el motivo que ya saben. Espero que lo entienda…

-Lo entiendo

-¿Eh?

-Lo entiendo a la perfección Sakura, no te preocupes lo haces por el matrimonio de tus padres y es muy admirable no muchos hijos son como tú, ojalá yo hubiera hecho lo mismo por los míos- Dijo sonriéndome

-¡Gracias! ¡Te prometo que te pagaré cada centavo que pagaste en tu boleto! ¡Aun que me demore!- La abracé

-No te preocupes, no es necesario para mí no fue casi nada. Quiero que disfrutes mucho el viaje con tu mamá y que le hagas entender que el divorcio no es solución a nada sólo una escapatoria

-¡Gracias eres la mejor amiga del planeta! ¡¿Lo sabes?

-Tú también eres la mejor amiga de todas Sakura. Pero eso sí

-¿Qué cosa?

-¡Tienes que conseguir ropa para el viaje! ¡Allá hace mucho calor pero en las noches hace frío! ¡Ahhh! ¡Ya sé! ¡Yo te haré tu maleta!- ¿Por qué siento que siempre quiere hacer eso?- ¡Ya sé!

-¿Qué cosa?

-Como el viaje es dentro de poco y vas a estar ocupada para cuando regreses ¡Vamos a darte una enorme bienvenida! Eriol, yo, las chicas y claro está tu amadísimo Syaoran ¿Qué tal?

-Las chicas, Eriol, mi mejor amiga y mi osito ¡Me encanta la idea!

-¡Entonces decidido cuando regreses te daremos la bienvenida!- Con tanta felicidad se me había olvidado lo más importante que tenía que pedirle en caso de que mi plan B falle

-Esto… Tomoyo… Hay algo que te tengo que pedir permiso…

¡Tomoyo aceptó! No puedo creerlo ¡Ella es la mejor! ¡La adoro! Estoy tan contenta de que las cosas me estén saliendo bien ahora ¡Viste hermano! ¡Pude manejarlo como tú querías que yo lo hiciera! ¿Lo viste? ¡Touya!

Las horas pasaron y por lo tanto los días también, las discusiones entre mis padres ya no eran frecuentes y eso me alegraba. Mamá se entusiasmó con la idea de ir de viaje y se lee hasta libros de como pensar bien las cosas en un matrimonio, significa que tomó la decisión de ir de viaje para arreglar su matrimonio y no porque me vaya si se separan, creo que piensa que no me atreveré a hacerlo, se equivoca, si me atrevería y me atrevo. Un día antes del viaje me despedí de mis amigas y Eriol y prometimos salir con Syaoran cuando regrese, en la noche fui a ver a mi osito sin que mis padres se dieran cuenta, la pasamos muy bien juntos. Si es que entienden a lo que me refiero, claro…

El día del viaje nos despedimos de papá. Él y mamá parecían más cariñosos, eso era buena señal y me encantaba verlos así, parecía que se estaban volviendo a enamorar ¡Qué lindos!

-¿Cuídense ya?-Dijo mi papá

-Ya papá sólo van a ser unos cuantos días, recuerda lo que te dije de pensar bien

-Sí hija no te preocupes lo haré

-Familia primero, trabajo después ¿Entendido?

-Entendido

-¿Tú, mamá? ¿Entendido?

-¿Qué yo también?

-Claro los dos son los de la culpa

-Entonces, entendido Saku

En el autobús en camino a nuestro destino me senté al costado de la ventana para ver los diversos paisajes y veía también como mi madre, que se sentaba a mi lado, pensaba en silencio. Estoy tan orgullosa de ellos, se ven que lo están intentando.

En el camino se sentían algunos baches profundos, y desde la ventana podía ver como unos bultos de color negro con algunas cuerdas de colores que no sabía que eran. La mayoría a ser aún temprano estaban durmiendo y yo me calme un poco, pero los baches en el camino se hacían más profundos y nos hacían saltar a todos, cuando vi a las demás personas ellos seguían tranquilos, como ellos son de por aquí supongo que están acostumbrados pero yo como una niña de ciudad sentía temor e incomodidad.

Los baches habían pasado, todo volvió a ser tranquilo y cuando me dispuse a cerrar aunque sea un poco los ojos se escuchó una explosión atrás del autobús y todos se despertaron alterados, el vehículo paro de la nada y las ventanas se rompieron con disparos que venían desde afuera matando a varias personas del otro lado de ellas y delante de mí. Mi madre alterada me agarró y nos tiramos contra el piso, yo empecé a llorar como siempre pero ahora creo que tenía todo el derecho de hacerlo, estaba asustada, más bien aterrada. Unos señores vestidos de negro con sus ametralladoras entraron al autobús y nos señalaron a todos, como la mayoría había hecho lo mismo que mi mamá al arrojarse al piso seguían vivos.

-Sakura… has silencio o te matarán- Me dijo en susurro y yo le hice caso pero aun así lloraba desenfrenadamente por el terror que sentía correr por mis venas en ese momento

-¡Todos los que sigan vivos levántense y pongan sus manos en la cabeza! ¡Ahora!- Dijo el señor de negro

Mamá le hizo caso y yo la seguí, todos los demás hicieron lo mismo. Todos estábamos ahora a su merced. Tenía miedo, no sabía que pasaba, se supone que estos atentados había parado hace como más de un mes y que la razón de que mi madre y yo estemos aquí es sólo por mi culpa y egoísmo. Por idiota.


	3. Llora en silencio

Lágrimas por mil

La vida pasa tan rápido y algunas personas se quejan de lo lenta e injusta que es. Eso fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente cuando estaba enfrente del señor vestido de negro que ahora se había multiplicado por tres. Nos hicieron bajar y ponernos en filas separados hombres y mujeres. A parte de mí, había como unas chicas cerca de mi edad como de unos 23 años aparte de una niña de 15, les voy adelantando que ella no sobrevivió.

Separaban a algunas mujeres algo ya mayores de las demás, después a las más jovencitas, incluyéndome, nos hicieron hacen otra fila aparte. Cuando empezamos a avanzar me di cuenta que la fila donde estaba mi mamá se marchaba para otra dirección, tenía miedo del saber que le pasaría.

-¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!

-¡Sakura!

Hice todo lo posible para llegar a ella pero esos hombres nos separaban y aunque ni ella ni yo nos dimos por vencidas para alcanzar a la otra, fue inútil. Uno de esos sujetos me golpeó con la parte trasera de su arma haciéndome perder el conocimiento, pero al menos había podido escuchar algo:

-¡Sakura! ¡SAKURA!

-¡Callad! ¡O quieres que la mate! ¡Vamos sigue caminando!

Sentía como mi cuerpo era levantado por unas grandes manos y eran puestos en unos hombros en una posición sumamente incómoda para mí, era como si llevaran alguna bolsa de carga. No quería abrir los ojos, sentía que si los abría ahora tendría más miedo del que ya tengo, así que me quede sumergida en una tremenda oscuridad y abrazada por la idea de que estaría sola a partir de ahora, sin nadie que me diga "Ya no llores Sakura" como lo hacía Tomoyo, mi mamá o Syaoran… Syaoran, mi osito. Me pregunto si estará pensando en mí o si se olvidará de mi tan rápido como se había olvidado de su ex.

-¡Oye ya está muy pesada!- Escuche aún con los ojos cerrados por el desmayo

-¡Qué pena! ¡Tú eres el grandote! ¡Tú cárgala!

-¡Te he dicho que me cansa llevarla! ¡Estúpido!

-Entonces un descanso, déjala por ahí un rato

-¡Coño! ¡Cómo pesa!

Aparte de que en mi interior ardía de furia porque me llamaron pesada o mejor dicho gorda, sentí como mi cuerpo era arrojado bruscamente hacia el suelo, duro, frío, pero lamentablemente seguro para mí. Por el dolor sentí la necesidad de despertar y ver con mis propios ojos. ¿Sabes que es la inseguridad? ¿Sabes que es sentir la soledad? Eso es lo que sentía al abrir lentamente mis ojos y verme en el frío, húmedo suelo embarrada de barro y algo de sangre que provenía de mi cabeza por la fuerte golpiza que me causaron.

-¿Mamá? ¡Mamá!

-Despertaste- Dijo uno que tenía, al igual que todos, cubierta la cara, pero pude reconocer su voz, ese no era el que me estuvo cargando

-¡¿Dónde está mi mamá? ¡Maldito idiota!

-¡Cállate!- Empecé a llorar por la angustia de no saber que le hicieron a mi madre, no quería parar de hacerlo, quería llorar- ¡Qué llorona! ¡Basta!

-¡¿Dónde está mi mamá?

-¡Aquí no! ¡Y deja de gritar si es que no quieres otro golpe que te destroce la cabeza!

Me quede en silencio, no podría luchar contra ellos pero algo que sí podía era llorar como de costumbre, fue lo único que hice y creo que lo único que sé hacer bien.

Me ataron las manos y me las unieron a unas sogas junto con las demás chicas y nos hicieron caminar sin un rumbo fijo. No sabíamos dónde estábamos ni hacia dónde íbamos.

-Ya no llores- Me dijo la chica de adelante mío. Ella tenía la piel trigueña con el cabello color marrón manjar- Si sigues llorando se cansarán de ti y te matarán

-Pero no puedo evitarlo, tengo tanto miedo, no sé dónde está mi mamá, ni dónde demonios estoy

-Yo tampoco sé dónde estoy, ni hacia dónde voy, tampoco sé dónde está mi madre y no lloro porque quiero vivir

-Es difícil no llorar

-Entonces llora en silencio…

¿Llorar en silencio? ¿Cómo se llora en silencio? No lo sé tampoco sé si podría llegar a hacerlo, sólo lo hacía en mi cuarto cada vez que mis padres peleaban, pero ella tenía razón, si seguía llorando con todas esas personas aquí me matarán sin dudarlo, debería esperar a por lo menos estar sola para llorar.

Llegamos a un lugar donde habían un montón de casas echas de madera o algo por el estilo, en medio de la nada. En la entrada de una de las casas estaba sentado un señor también con la cara cubierta.

-Señor, estas son las chicas jóvenes. Las demás personas se las llevaron los otros

-Bien. Llévenselas, ustedes ya saben qué hacer con ellas- Por alguna razón todos los tipos de alrededor se empezaron a reír

A todas las chicas nos enviaron a un salón sumamente oscuro. No había ventanas y aunque era de día todo el salón era oscuro como si fuera de noche siempre. Nos soltaron y nos encerraron ahí. No sé por cuánto tiempo ya que parecía que se congelaba en ese lugar.

Todas las chicas se juntaron en un rincón sentadas todas juntas y yo me fui a la esquina contraria llorando desesperadamente ya que ahora si podría hacerlo sin problema. O por lo menos eso pensaba, no quería que ya pasara más pero ni siquiera sabía si avanzaba el tiempo.

La puerta se abrió, yo estaba llorando con la cabeza entre las piernas alejada de las demás chicas me fijé en la persona que había entrado. Era uno de esos encapuchados a los nunca a ninguno le pude ver la cara.

-¡Hora de cenar!- Las demás chicas se acercaron gateando hacia él y este les sirvió a todas un tazón de comida y uno de agua para cada una, parecían perros, perros hambrientos que van corriendo hacia sus amos para que los alimente. Patético ¿O yo soy la patética por sólo llorar? Bueno es lo único que sé hacer bien- ¿Qué tú no vas a comer?- Me dijo poniéndose en cuclillas en frente mío, yo no respondí sólo seguí llorando- Yo te conozco eres la llorona- Tampoco dije nada pero reconocí su voz era el que me amenazó hace rato, no estoy segura de cuánto tiempo ha pasado- ¿Te vas a quedar ahí muriéndote de hambre?- No respondí de nuevo lo único que quería era morir de una vez- ¡Dios! ¡Qué niña! ¡Di algo!- Escuché a las chicas sorprenderse y vi como una tela negra caía al suelo, levanté la mirada y vi al sujeto con su rostro descubierto. Pude ver sus ojos almendrados y su pelo grisáceo, mirándome fijamente- Si no dejas de llorar te pueden matar por hacer tanto escándalo- Dijo irónicamente como si esperara a que yo no le respondiera de nuevo

-Es que debo llorar, tengo miedo

-Pues… Un momento ¡¿Qué? ¡Hablaste!

-Es que sólo puedo llorar…

-Sabes…- Me dijo mirándome seriamente a los ojos- Entonces aprende a llorar en silencio

-¿Podré?

-Supongo que sí, en este lugar todas lloran en silencio y creen que no lo sé, tú puedes aprender. Aparte todos en algún momento de su vida llora así, generalmente muy a menudo- ¿Muy a menudo? ¿Hasta él?- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Sakura… Sakura Kinomoto- Por alguna razón sentía alguna especie de "confianza" hacia él

-¿Kinomoto? Me suena… Mi nombre es Yukito Tsukishiro. Ten te dejo tu comida y tu agua, ya tú decides si comer o no- Se paró y se dirigió a la puerta- Recuerda lo que te dije sobre llorar…

La puerta se cerró y todo el lugar se sumió de oscuridad sólo teníamos las luces de algunas velas que nos daban hasta calor. Y así pasaron las horas, los días y los meses. Pero no estoy segura tal vez sólo pasaron unos 5 minutos…

**Comentario de la autora:**

¡Hola a todos! ¡Gracias por leer!

Bueno muchos se preguntarán de qué país es. La verdad no es de ningún país específico sólo reuní en mi mente todos los ataques terroristas que sé de todo el mundo y simplemente imaginé. Ustedes ya créenle un país o escojan uno ^^

Recuerden que la imaginación es más importante que la sabiduría ;) y eso o algo así dijo Albert Einstein y si él lo dijo debería tener razón no? ^^U

Los kiere!

Sare-chan!


	4. La nueva rehén

Lágrimas por mil

¿Cuánto ha pasado? No lo sé. Nadie lo sabe, no importa cuánto se esfuerce alguna de nosotras por averiguarlo no lo lográbamos, ellos querían que nos volviéramos locas con no saber qué hora era, qué día era, que mes es.

Todos los días Yukito venía por lo menos tres veces a darnos nuestra comida, yo nunca comía en frente suyo, para mí era como un signo de debilidad, esperaba a que se fuera primero para comer. Ese tipo es un chico muy raro se queda un buen rato sentado en frente mío y me habla como si me conociera de hace tiempo, hay 8 chicas aquí, 4 han estado aquí más tiempo que yo y aún así me escoge a mí para hablar, creo que es porque soy la única que no come en su presencia. Me habla siempre de cosas raras, es raro.

Todas las noches por lo menos alguno de los hombres viene y se lleva con él a alguna de las chicas con los ojos vendados y después de horas ella regresa ya saben ustedes para que se la llevo, todas parecen que ya se acostumbraron a eso. El poder del querer vivir. En mi caso me da igual morir o no, al inicio yo lloraba como nunca para que no me tocaran, pero siempre fue inútil, seguí el consejo de la chica y Yukito, aprendí a llorar en silencio, era una experta. Uno de esos días una de las chicas al ver que llegaba llorando sin hacer ruido, después de felicitarme por lograrlo me dijo que aún así era inútil llorar por eso ya que con llorar no te dejarían, más bien les satisface más que exprese las emociones y sentimientos en contra de ese acto barbárico y salvaje como los animales que son. Después de poco tiempo de que me dijera eso ya no lloraba por nada. Sakura Kinomoto, la niñata llorona, no lloraba, me di cuenta de que todo el dolor que sentía en mi casa o en mi vida no era comparado con esto, la única forma de que empiece a llorar es si es algo mucho más grave del dolor que siento aquí y como en este lugar, en este extraño lugar, llorar es inútil sólo lloraría si me voy a casa que es casi imposible.

-¡Hora del desayuno!- Dijo Yukito entrando y con todas las chicas dirigiéndose hacia él por la comida- ¿Qué pasa lloroncita? Ya conociéndome algo ¿Aún no quieres comer?

-Es que…

-¡Oye!- Se escuchó una voz desde afuera y todas se fueron hacia atrás

-¡¿Qué pasa?- gritó Yukito

-Ten cuidado cuando salgas, al parecer hay personas que parecen que están en búsqueda y rescate ¡Esconde bien a esas chicas! ¡Cierra bien su puerta! ¡Parece que esos sujetos vienen por una de ellas! ¡Al mando de un Piaoran… Sioran! ¡Algo así era su nombre!

-¡Syaoran!- dije en susurro, al parecer y felizmente nadie me escuchó

-¡No te preocupes! ¡Cerraré bien la puerta!

-¡Pero no creo que se acerquen mucho! ¡Ya los desorientamos algo!

-De acuerdo

Estaba tan alteraba. Syaoran me estaba buscando. El corazón se me agitaba cada vez más, no se había olvidado de mí, aún me ama, me espera y me ama. ¡Tengo que salir de aquí! ¡Tengo que sobrevivir! ¡Tengo que ver a Syaoran!

-Oye- Dijo la voz de Yukito enfrente mío despertándome de mis pensamientos- ¿Te sorprendiste al escuchar el nombre del tipo? Es tu novio ¿No?

-Sí…

-Ves… y tú me decías que se había olvidado de ti, pero te recomiendo que no intentes nada ya que si intentas algo los demás se darán cuenta de quién eres y en vez de despistarlo a él y su grupo lo matarán, así que no hagas nada

-¿Y quién soy yo para ser tan importante aquí?

-¿Qué? ¿Ni tú lo sabes? Eres la hija de uno de los hombres más ricos de tu país

-¿Entonces quieres que me quede aquí mientras el hombre que amo está afuera buscándome antes de rendirse y olvidarse de mí?

-Te cuento algo…Un día un novio y una novia empezaron a hablar. El novio le dio un reto a su novia: Vivir una semana sin él, sin ninguna comunicación y le dijo que si pasaba el reto la querría por siempre. La novia estuvo de acuerdo, no llamadas, nada de nada, sin saber que a su novio solo le quedaba una semana de vida porque estaba enfermo de cáncer.  
Entonces la chica a la semana fue a casa de su novio con entusiasmo  
Al llegar las lagrimas caen al ver a su novio en un ataúd con 1 nota encima que decía; lo hiciste mi amor ahora inténtalo todos los días, trata de vivir sin mi. Te amo por siempre. Ahora dime en tu caso quien sería como el novio y quien como la novia

-Supongo que yo sería el novio y él la novia

-Exacto… no están comunicados pero se aman. Probablemente ya no se vean más pero tú tienes que dejarlo ir y vivir su vida. Si te ama de verdad él nunca te va a olvidar Sakura, aparte si algún día sales de esto te aseguro que él estará para ti con los brazos abiertos. Te deseo mucha suerte…- Y se fue, simplemente se fue

Quería llorar, no podía hacer nada para llegar hacia Syaoran por su bien, tenía una sensación desgarradora en el pecho, quería llorar, quería llorar pero a pesar de mis emociones que me decían ¡llora! ¡Llora! No llore. Ahora me pregunto ¿En qué me convertí?

El tiempo pasaba y ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces Yukito entró, me habló y se iba. Eso me irritaba. No supe más de Syaoran pero espero que este bien y haré lo que me dijo Yukito, dejarlo vivir. "Si amas algo déjalo libre, si regresa es tuyo si no nunca lo fue." Siempre me decía eso mi mamá, me pregunto ¿Cómo estará mamá? Deseo con todo mi corazón que este sana y salva, lo presiento ella está bien, es muy fuerte.

Entraron unos hombres con la cara cubierta, pude reconocer a Yukito ya que era el único que me miraba a mí. Era raro en todo este tiempo he visto a una infinidad de hombres llevándose a alguna de nosotras pero nunca a él, aunque este aquí puedo decir que es un buen chico. Esos hombres tiraron algo al suelo, era una niña, tenía los ojos vendados y con todo el cuerpo atado con unas sogas bien sujetadas, parecía que se ahogaba, los tipos salieron y yo fui la única que se acercó, era una niña pequeña, le quité la venda de los ojos y intenté desamarrarle las sogas que la asfixiaban pero no podía eran muy gruesas y fuertes.

-¡¿Alguien tiene una navaja o algo así? ¡Se ahoga!

Todas negaron levemente con la cabeza asustadas o diciendo levemente "No no", la puerta se abrió con las justas y alguien tiro algo por ella, era efectivamente una navaja y claro que sabía quién fue, Yukito… Él de verdad es un buen chico. La agarre y empecé a cortar las sogas, las demás vinieron y me ayudaron a separarlas un poco de su cuerpo para no hacerle daño y cortar más fácil. Cuando terminamos ella estaba inconsciente, nos aseguramos que siguiera viva y sí, si lo estaba.

-Sólo perdió el conocimiento- Dijo la misma chica que me dijo que aprendiera a hablar en silencio

-Sí… Gracias a todas

-No hay de qué, ella es la más joven de aquí supongo que a todas se nos prendió el instinto maternal prematuro ¿No?- Mencionó esto en un tono medio burlón. A lo que las demás se empezaron a reír un poco, una risa eso es algo tan cálido, hace tanto que no la siento

-Supongo que sí- Dije sonriendo, esa experiencia no la olvidaré

Vi unos enormes ojos ámbar enfrente mío, esos ojos reflejaban una enorme paz interior. Esos ojos eran los mismos que los de Syaoran.

-¿Syaoran?...

-¿Eh? ¿Syaoran? ¿Quién es?

-¡ahhhhhhh!- Grite

-¡Ahhhh!- Al parecer me siguió el juego

- ¡¿Quién eres tú?- Grité espantada- ¡¿Por qué tenías tu cara enfrente de la mía!

-¿Qué pasa chicas?...- Dijo una de las chicas que estaba durmiendo - ¿Por qué tanto ruido?

-No no no, calma, esto… sigue durmiendo- Le dije algo nerviosa

-Bueno- y bajo la cabeza

-¡Ahora sí! ¡¿Quién eres tú?- Susurré

-Te diré mi apellido pero no mi nombre

-¿Porqué?

-Porque es peor decir tu nombre que tu apellido

-NO es todo lo contrario, peor es decir tu apellido

-¡No! Porque el apellido lo compartes pero tu nombre es único ¡Yo soy Sukinee! Ese es mi apellido, sólo diré el nombre a personas que conozca

-Acá no conoces a nadie

-¡Rayos! Bueno entonces tendrás que ganarte mi confianza

-¿Eh?

-Tu nombre es…

-Sakura

-¡Qué lindo nombre! ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-17 creo…

- Yo tengo 14 años ¿Hace cuanto tiempo es que estás aquí?

-No lo sé, acá todas perdimos el sentido del tiempo porque siempre está oscuro, pero como tú acabas de venir debes saber qué día es hoy ¿No?

-Sí la verdad si ¡Mira!- De su bolsillo sacó una especie de reloj antiguo, esos de bolsillo- ¡Mira!- repitió- Me lo regaló mi abuelo si lo abres sale la hora y cuando levantas esta tapa con cuidado sabré el mes y el día ¿No es genial?

-Sí, acá a todas nos quitaron nuestras pertenencias

-Sí es que yo me movía mucho así que sólo me ataron y me trajeron, no me rebuscaron nada

-Dime… por favor… qué día es

-Primero dime ¿Cuándo aproximadamente crees que llegaste?

-El viaje era de unas cuantas horas y salí el 11 de marzo

-¡11 de marzo! ¡Tú eres parte de los del accidente del bus! ¡Lo vi en las noticias! ¡Sakura… Ya han pasado 10 meses desde que eso pasó!

-¿¡Qué! Tanto tiempo…

-Sí. Dime ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

-1 de abril

-¡Entonces tienes 18 años! ¡Ya eres mayor de edad! ¡Feliz cumpleaños atrasado Sakura!- Me extendió las manos y entre ellas estaba su reloj- ¡Tómalo es tuyo!

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Porque sé que lo cuidarás mucho mejor que yo y porque te afecta no saber qué día es, aparte si quiero la hora o la fecha sólo te tengo que preguntar, sólo acéptalo, sé que yo lo perderé o romperé por eso cuídalo tú

-Gracias…- Aún no entiendo como confía tanto en una persona que apenas conoce o cómo puede sonreír con todo lo que está pasando pero esta niña me hace sentir algo que no he sentido hace tiempo

Apenas guarde el reloj en uno de mis bolsillos la puerta se abrió sorpresivamente, las demás seguían durmiendo como si nada. Al parecer ayer se habían desvelado más que nunca.

-¿Qué aún siguen durmiendo? Entonces creo que sólo les dejaré aquí su comida- Volteo y nos miró- Buenos días Sakura, buenos días señorita- Sonrió como si fuera un día en especial

-¡Sakura estás roja!- Gritó Sukinee

-¡Mentira! ¡Calla niña!

-Al parecer se llevan muy bien- Nos trajo el desayuno hasta nosotras y se agachó- Este es su desayuno

-Sí, gracias y gracias por lo de ayer- Dijo sonriéndole Sukinee

-¿Por lo de ayer?

-Pude reconocer tu voz, tú dijiste que no me matarán, muchas gracias

-De nada

-Soy Sukinee, ese es mi apellido puesto que mi nombre no te lo diré

-Yo soy Yukito Tsukishiro

-Mmm… Mentiras puras mentiras

-¿Qué porqué?

-Porque ningún secuestrador terrorista dice su verdadero nombre así como así, menos a su rehén, no soy de las estúpidas que se creen ese cuento- No sé cómo tomar eso pues me lo creí yo

-Valla que lista eres- Dijo acariciándole la cabeza

Nunca pensé que me encariñaría con esta niña de pelo ondulado como el de mi mamá, de color castaño claro como el mío y con los ojos de Syaoran, una combinación rara de todos. Pero no sólo con ella sino también con Yukito cuyo verdadero nombre no sé. Ambos son personas muy raras.

**Comentario de la autora:**

Gracias por leer! Pues como me dijeron q era raro q Yukito dijera su nombre le arregle algo xD por eso me gusta que pregunten porque si no puede ser que nunca se aclaren sus ideas ¡pregunten pregunten!

Si no se los respondo en algún capi lo hare por aquí así que pregúntenme por favor todas sus dudas despegadas quedarán

Gracias por los comentarios!

Los kiere!

Sare-chan!


	5. ¡¿Hermanos!

Lágrimas por mil

Fecha: 1 de abril

Hora: 7:21 a.m.

Celebración personal: Mi cumpleaños número 19

Me encanta ver la hora en mi reloj, me encanta ver la fecha, saber el año. Saberlo todo. Aunque sea mi cumpleaños y este atrapada aquí me encanta saber que lo es. Mi mejor regalo es saber que es mi cumpleaños. A esta hora que nadie me ve y teniendo a Sukinee, que aún no me quiere decir su nombre, durmiendo en mis piernas soñando con darme un buen día, que fue lo que me prometió, recordaba mis otros cumpleaños con mis amigos, mis padres que nunca peleaban ese día, con Syaoran, ahora me pregunto ¿Qué será de ellos? ¿Se acordarán de mí? ¿Se acordarán que hoy es mi cumpleaños? No lo sé, he cambiado mucho desde entonces. Mis emociones son algo que no extraño mucho, apenas sonrío, no lloro y pienso mucho antes de actuar, aunque igual no pueda hacer mucho por mí.

-¿Sakura?...- Guarde mi reloj en un bolsillo

-Buenos días Sukinee- Dije mientras acariciaba su aún virginal cuerpo puesto que cada noche la mandaba a esconderse entre unos barriles que había en la habitación para que ninguno de los hombres la escogieran a ella que estaba aún muy pequeña para experimentar algo así.

-Sakura feliz cumpleaños…-Dijo aún adormilada la pobre niña

-Muchas gracias- Le susurré en el oído y se volvió a dormir

Era una chica realmente angelical, también era muy linda pero al mismo tiempo extremadamente extraña. Una de las más extrañas que he conocido casi tanto o más que Tomoyo. A ella le encantaba confeccionarme trajes a los diez años que eran bastante ridículos, salía a la calle con trajes de gato, oveja, hada, etc. Lo bueno es que con el tiempo mejoro y los trajes que me hacía a los 15 años eran los mejores trajes que pude tener alguna vez. Pero algo que sí nunca pude aceptarlo por completo era su manía de grabarme siempre ¡Siempre! Y la verdad es que extraño eso, el avergonzarme y ponerme roja cada vez que se emocionaba grabándome.

Ya eran las 8:30 a.m. y se me hacía raro que no haya venido a traernos el desayuno, será porque casi todas aún seguían durmiendo.

-Pss…

Escuche un ruido extraño que provenía de dónde estaban las demás chicas. Y efectivamente. Una de las chicas me llamaba. Yo me acerqué con cuidado para no despertar a Sukinee que dormía plácidamente que daba tanta pena despertarla.

-¿Qué pasa?- Susurre

-Tienes que saber algo

-¿Qué cosa?

-Tú estás que proteges demasiado a esa niña, eso puede que esté bien pero me preocupa

-¿Te preocupa? ¿Por qué?

-Porque ella tarde o temprano va a ser escogida y tú no podrás hacer nada Sakura

-¡Recién tiene 14 años y quién sabe cuándo cumpla 15!-Mentí- Es aún muy pequeña para sufrir así

-Tarde o temprano pasará

-Yo no dejaré que pase

-No importa Sakura si pasará y sería mejor que se acostumbre ahora a que sufra igualmente después, es como tú, tú eras la persona más llorona que alguna vez había conocido y ya te acostumbraste al dolor ya no lloras nada al igual que nosotras ¿No crees que sería mejor que ella se acostumbrase de una vez?

Esas palabras se me quedaron grabadas en el cerebro todo el santo día por lo que perdí la noción del tiempo, y no podía sacar el reloj porque las demás no tenían que verlo. Parecía que yo me encontraba en un lugar entre el estar despierta y estar dormida ¿Y si ella tenía razón? ¿Y si debía dejar que se acostumbre ya que aquí tarde o temprano tenía que experimentar ese dolor? ¿Qué debería hacer?

-Sakura

Este era uno de los casos comunes de dilema moral que hablábamos en clase de psicología. Recuerdo que Syaoran me enseñaba mucho de psicología, al parecer le gustaba bastante.

-¡Sakura!

Él era muy bueno en eso, él era muy bueno haciendo diferentes tipos de cosas, en matemáticas, en los deportes, las artes marciales, aprendiendo idiomas y en algo más que les debo decir que era mi favorita, era…

-¡Sakura! ¡¿Estás ahí? ¡Despierta!

Esa voz quejumbrosa me despertó de un momento a otro y de la nada tenía dos pares de ojos mirándome curiosos diciendo ¿Qué le pasa a esta loca?

Vi hacia abajo y la comida de la cena. Sí de la cena, ahora ven ¿Cuán difícil es para mí esto?

-¿EH? ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Sakura qué te pasa has estado actuando raro todo el día?- Preguntó Sukinee- Dios, es tu cumpleaños trata de pasártela mejor- Me susurró

-¿De verdad te encuentras bien Sakura?- Yukito me miró atentamente y me puso una mano en la frente para ver si tenía fiebre

-¡Estoy bien no se preocupen!- Dije apartando la mirada de Yukito para que no viera a mis mejillas tornarse un color rojo intenso que hacía que la cara me ardiera ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me pasa esto?

-Come todo, no voy a arriesgar a que las demás se enfermen también

-¡Que estoy bien!

-Sukinee hazme el favor de hacer que lo coma todo

-No te preocupes la cuidaré- Le dijo la ambarina a Yukito

Las horas pasaron y Sukinee nos alegraba a todas con sus locuras que hacía en especial hoy por ser mi cumpleaños, pero las demás no lo sabían, para ellas era la adorable niñita que despertaba su instinto maternal prematuro, que jugaba o infantilmente decía cosas sin sentido. Cuando las demás se quedaron profundamente dormidas, entre ese silencio profundo la voz de la adorable niña me terminó quitando el poco de sueño que tenía entonces.

-Oye Sakura tú siempre me cuentas cosas muy lindas de tu hermano, pero no me cuentas de tus demás familiares ¿Qué pasa con ellos?

-Es que la verdad aparte de mis padres y mi hermano sólo conozco a mi bisabuelo y a mi tía que es la madre de mi mejor amiga

-Oh… Valla pensé que tendrías una enorme familia

-Sí pero con ellos era feliz, lástima que no me diera cuenta hasta poco ¿Y qué hay de ti? Nunca me hablas de tu familia

-Es que no recuerdo nada de ellos, sólo recuerdo que un joven me acogió y me crió desde hace mucho, es como un hermano mayo para mí, él me ha hecho conocer a varias personas, sus amigos que ahora son mis tíos con los que vine y no sobrevivieron, eso me pone muy triste sobretodo porque sé que él está esperando a que regresemos. Adoro a mi hermano y de verdad desearía que lo fuera pero nunca lo va a ser de verdad y eso hace que mis sentimientos por él se confundan un poco, creo que estoy enamorada de él, un imposible. Me puso hasta un nombre porque no recordaba el mío sólo recordaba mi apellido, me contaba todo de su hermana hasta me puso el mismo nombre de ella y siempre me decía que aunque lleve su nombre yo siempre seré yo y que me quiere por ser yo y no ella. Por eso es que lo quiero tanto, pero a veces de verdad que me hace enojar me para diciendo monstruo. Yo siempre le digo ¡Que no soy un monstruo! Pero siempre insistía. A pesar de eso puedo decir que Touya es el mejor

-¡¿Touya? Ese era el mismo nombre de mi hermano

-Sí lo supuse

-¿Eh?

-Escuché tu nombre de Yukito tu nombre completo es Sakura Kinomoto ¿No?

-Sí pero ¿Por qué preguntas eso?- Dije deduciendo la respuesta

-Sakura… mi nombre… ¿Nunca te lo dije no?

-No

-¿Prometes guardarlo en secreto?- me miró seriamente

-Mi nombre… el nombre que Touya me puso… es… - El silencio absoluto invadió la sala ella se había congelado y lágrimas cayeron de su rostro al recordar a Touya

-¡Mierda Sukinee! ¿¡Es que!- Dije intolerante ante ese silencio era posible que ese sujeto del que me habla era mi hermano y la respuesta se hallaba en su nombre

-Mi nombre es… Sukinee… Sakura, mi hermano es Kinomoto Touya, tu hermano mayor Sakura

Me había quedado sin palabras. Touya Kinomoto aún seguía con vida.

-¿Tú sabías que yo era su hermana?

-Sí… Siempre te veía a la salida de la escuela… Iba a la misma que tú…

Touya siempre se te quedaba mirando para saber que estabas bien cada vez que me iba a recoger…

Ahora lo comprendía todo… no me dejaron ver el cadáver de mi hermano en el ataúd porque simplemente no era él. Touya se fue porque papá quería que siguiera con el negocio familiar de arqueología cuando él siempre decía que quería ser doctor…Todo este tiempo pensé que estaba muerto, tal vez la única persona que me hubiera comprendido está viva y yo todo este tiempo nunca lo supe, nunca me dijeron la verdad…

Ahora aparece esta niña que sabe que soy yo la hermana de la persona más importante para ella. Y está llorando porque tampoco puede estar con él.

-¡¿Pero qué pasa? ¡Te acabo de decir que tu hermano sigue vivo y soy yo la que lloro! ¡Si alguien me dijera que mi hermano sigue vivo lloraría de la felicidad! ¡No sólo sonreiría como tú lo haces ahora!

-Es que para mi… ahora se me es imposible llorar… ya no sé cómo hacerlo pero aun así Sukinee… ¡Sakura! Estoy muy muy agradecida por lo que me acabas de decir, de verdad que es el mejor regalo que me han dado en la vida- Sequé sus lágrimas y la abracé con ternura y mucho cariño…

Hermano… sigues ahí… esta niña que tú criaste… es lo mejor que me pudo pasar ahora… Deberías darle una oportunidad para que te pueda amar… Es una gran chica…

Los meses pasaron y yo seguía escondiendo a Sukinee mejor dicho a Sakura para que esos hombres no se la lleven amo a Sukinee tanto como una hermana pequeña y así será. Por siempre que pueda hacerlo…

**Comentario de la autora:**

**Y yo que quería saber que era lo que más le gustaba a Sakura de las cosas que hacía Syaoran -.- buhh tenían que interrumpir ¿No? Bueno lo dejo en sus mentes cochinas a ver qué tan sucias son xD jajajajaja ¡Gracias por leer! Me encanta que me dejen comentarios wiii ^^ Sus comentarios son mi inspiración cuanto más mejor ^^ y rápido lo subo. **

**¿Y que tal? Al final no mate a Touya tampoco era tan mala como para hacerlo en sí después de Syaoran (Claro esta) Touya es el chico de CLAMP q más me encanta *U* jejeje Admitan que fue inesperado peor de que La niña se llamara igual que Sakura y que esté enamorada de él! La verdad me recuerda un poco a mí xD como Syaoran tiene dueña jajaja me queda soñar con Touya jajaja Lo de la daga ya tenía preparado algo con eso pero será más adelante. Bueno espero que les haya gustado. **

**Los kiere!**

**Sare-chan!**


	6. La pesadilla y el sueño del fin

Lágrimas por mil

Los días pasaron. Mi mente estaba concentrada sólo en una cosa, Touya, estaba muy feliz de esa noticia.

-¿Sakura?

Me moría por saber ¿Qué estará haciendo ahora? ¿Tendrá novia?

-¡¿Sakura?

¿Dónde vive? ¿Mamá sabía que estaba vivo? No importa cuantas semanas pasen yo siempre me preguntaba eso. No me cansaba por intentar averiguar la respuesta.

-¡Sakura!

-¡Ahhhh! ¿Qué pasa? Suki

-Eso debería preguntarte yo ¿En qué estas pensando?

-Estaba imaginando como estará Touya- Al escuchar ese nombre Suki o mejor conocida por ustedes como Sukinee se sonrojó tremendamente de pies a cabeza. Algo que me hizo sonreír más notoriamente casi queriendo reír al ver su expresión en el rostro

-Él está bien- Oculto su mirada hacia atrás tratando de fingir que no estaba nerviosa

-Vale, Suki se nota que te mueres por él

-¡No digas las cosas así! Sabes que tampoco es para tanto

-Sí claro, por cierto Suki feliz cumpleaños- Le susurré en la oreja y ella volvió a mirarme sorprendida y feliz- Dime ¿Qué hacía Touya en tu cumpleaños?

-Él…él me servía el desayuno en la cama y me hacia faltar a clase ese día y él también faltaba a lo que tenía que hacer para pasar todo el día conmigo- Un aire de melancolía se sintió a nuestro alrededor, tristeza venía con este acompañándola- Cuando se hacía de noche me traía un pequeño pastel me cantaba el feliz cumpleaños y juntos en mi cama lo comíamos abrigados mientras mirábamos caricaturas burlándonos de ellas. Cuando se hacía bien tarde se levantaba, me acostaba y me cantaba una canción, dice que esa canción se la cantaba su mamá, sino me cantaba no podía dormir porque quería seguir estando con él y él lo sabía.

-¿Cómo era la canción?

-No me acuerdo mucho… era…"Entre lo que yo perdí, y con lo que pude quedarme, tu sonrisa entre ellas parece… que la alcanzo y a la vez no…" ya no me acuerdo más

-"Volar imposible ahora es para mí- Tal vez no pueda hacer lo mismo que hacía Touya por ti en tu cumpleaños Suki mejor dicho Sakura pero ahora haré todo lo posible por que te acerques a la persona que más quieres aún si es por medio de mí… cantaré para ti- Sólo quería el por fin hacerte sonreír… mis dos alas son insuficientes ¿Por qué las tengo cuál es la razón? Sonreír y estar a tu lado es todo lo que quiero hacer… saber que estas bien es suficiente para mí pero aún quiero abrazarte… incluso con estas inútiles alas voy a sonreír… para ti…"

¿Eh? Ya se quedó dormida… Quien iba a pensar que si funciona esa canción de cuna en una chica de ya 15 años. Feliz cumpleaños Sukinee a lo mejor también yo me duermo un pequeño rato…

Se escucharon fuertes golpes en la enorme puerta que oscurecía todo el salón, ya no era de mañana sin darme cuenta me había quedado dormida hasta casi el atardecer. Un hombre con los ojos algo hinchados, de piel trigueña entró, se notaba que estaba ebrio puesto a que decía incoherencias y aparte de llevar una enorme botella de whisky en la mano derecha, semivacía.

Esta persona se dirigió donde estaba las demás chicas y una a una las empezó a golpear, yo, pensando de que Suki se había escondido en el lugar de siempre no dije nada y esperaba a que llegara mi turno. Este sujeto se encargaba de golpearnos al parecer para desquitarse de algo, cuando estaba a punto de tocarme sentí como si unos cabellos se alborotaban en mis piernas mire hacia abajo y encontré a Suki aún dormida en mis piernas- Entré en pánico-

-¡Suki despierta!

-¡¿Eh? Sakura ¿Qué pasa?- Dijo adormilada

-¡Escóndete!

Al parecer a pesar del sueño que ella sentía me pudo entender y lo más rápido que pudo fue hacia detrás de los barriles pero en un acto de torpeza suya se resbaló e hizo mucho ruido.

-Valla valla ¿Con que te querías esconder no? Mmm… nunca antes te había visto en las noches… ¿Te has estado escondiendo todo este tiempo? Que lista pero… ¡Eso no pasará hoy!- La jaló de los pelos y la tiró al suelo ¿¡Pensaba hacerlo aquí con ella!

Sukinee lo miró más despierta con temor en su mirada. Este era un borracho desgraciado el cual ella no tenía idea de lo que se tramaba en manos. Pero aun así no hice nada.

-¿Sabes? Eres muy linda… mujer

Este repugnante sujeto se le tiro encima desgarrándole el traje. Y ella gritando por ayuda, ninguna de las chicas se dispuso a ayudar puesto que todas estaban cansadas por los golpes y que sabían que era lo mejor para ella. Yo quería ayudarla pero al verle el rostro a la misma chica que hace meses me dijo que debía dejar que eso pasase no pude. Era por su bien. Sólo no sabía cuánto me iba a costar luego. Esa noche sólo pude soñar con los gritos de dolor de Sukinee. Ella era virgen… el dolor fue peor de lo que cualquiera de nosotras había sentido…

_Un sueño… hace tiempo que no tengo uno… Ya hasta se me había olvidado que existían… _

_En este sueño había dos chicos sonrientes jugando con una pelota entre ellos, yo era pequeña y estaba con una muñeca, creo que era mi favorita, dentro de una caja de arena en el parque me divertía al ver a los dos niños, el de pelo grisáceo y el de pelo oscuro… De la nada el de pelo grisáceo se pone serio y le dice algo al de pelo oscuro por lo que este deja de sonreír y parece enojado, por alguna razón yo también derrame algunas lágrimas._

La mañana estaba helada. Tenía frío, mucho frío. Al intentar acercarme a Sukinee me acordé de tan terribles escenas de anoche y el corazón se me agitó. Como no la encontraba desperté por el frío y tal fue la impresión mía al verla a ella desayunando con las demás. Yukito se me acercó con mi desayuno y me miró a los ojos preguntándose ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por qué Sukinee estaba con ellas y no conmigo? Pero aún así no dijo nada. Me dejó el desayuno a mis pies y llamó a la niña para llevársela. Nunca él se había llevado a alguien ¿Por qué ahora si? Y ¿Por qué la escogió a ella?

No importaba ya no importaba. Vi que en el piso había una mancha de sangre. Claro esta era de Suki, nadie la había limpiado hasta ahora. Yo empecé a desayunar tratando de ignorar tremenda mancha que hacía que mi conciencia se ensuciara cada vez más. Comí más que lo usual pero creo que fue por pura ansiedad. Ayer Suki fue abusada ahora se fue con Yukito ¡Con Yukito! Me preguntaba que pasaba entre ellos dos. Pero la visita al parecer duró poco, Suki regresó más rápido de lo usual muy seria y se sentó junto a las otras para seguir comiendo. Tan corto fue el tiempo ¡Eso sólo sería un quita y pon!

-Sakura- Me llamó Yukito

-¿Qué pasa?

-Ven…- Me agarró de la muñeca y me jaló bruscamente hacia afuera.

Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que veía el día, porque siempre que me pedían era en la noche. Era tan hermoso sentir la brisa de la mañana, pero no duró mucho porque inmediatamente el volvió a jalarme hacia la conocida "cabaña de la diversión" o era así como la llamaban los tipos de por aquí.

Me senté en un rincón para prepararme. Pero él no hizo nada, fue algo que me sorprendió.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté

-¿Cómo pudiste?

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Cómo pudiste dejar que violaran así como así a Sukinee?

-¿Te lo contó?

-Eso no importa sólo dime.

-Era por su bien, tarde o temprano tenía que pasar

-¡Pero eres su amiga debiste intentar algo!

-¡Quería pero no pude!

-¡¿Porqué?

-¡Porque si vamos a pasar el resto de nuestras malditas vidas aquí sería mejor que se acostumbrara de una vez! ¡Acaso no entiendes eso!

-Pero…

-¡Viniste a gritarme o hacer algo más!- Dije mientras yo misma me desvestía

-Para con eso, para mí sin amor no vale la pena- Esas palabras por alguna razón me congelaron el mismo corazón

"Sin amor no vale nada" me duelen esas palabras ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué me pasa? No lo sé… simplemente me vestí y regrese a la cabaña por mi cuenta, estaba decaída… más de lo que ya estaba pero aún no entiendo el porqué. Vi que Sukinee estaba sola y me senté a su lado.

-¿Le dijiste?

-Él me pregunto

-¿Pero porque se lo dijiste?

-¡Porque por lo menos él se preocupó por mi! ¡Es uno de los únicos en este lugar que les puedo llamar amigo! ¡Ya! ¡Déjame en paz! – Ella se paró y se fue con las demás que al parecer le querían decir algo importante por la cara de preocupación que tenían.

Yo me quedé sola, sola como al inicio, pero si era por su bien no importase si me odia ahora solo quiero que el resto que le quede aquí pueda vivir sin sufrir tanto, sólo que tuvo que dar el primer paso. Cada cierto tiempo iba a ver como estaba, parecía que reflexionaba, aún así no me importaba si ya no me quería hablar más. Yo tampoco soy tan buena amiga al parecer.

Al decirme esas palabras imaginé lo que Tomoyo hubiera dicho. "Que te pasa Sakura tú siempre eres una muy buena amiga, no digas estupideces." Tomoyo… ¿Cómo estarás? Ahora más que nada quiero salir de aquí y abrazarte como antes…

La tarde se hizo rápida con mis pensamientos estúpidos. Pero a la hora del almuerzo la persona que entró a servirnos no era Yukito, era el mismo hombre que le hizo daño a Sukinee la noche anterior. Al parecer ahora estaba sobrio.

-¿Dónde está Yukito?- Le pregunté

-¿Quién?- Me miró con cara extraña- ¡Ah! Él – Bufó- Fue expulsado- Rió

-¿Por qué?- Dijo sorprendida Suki

-Porque al parecer a ese virgencito se le dio por la cabeza de que podía convencer al jefe de liberar a las chicas "para que no piensen que su vida es miserable" Fue su excusa que patético- ¡Esas palabras las dije yo! ¡¿Lo hizo por eso?

-¡No digas eso!- El sujeto me miró y me agarró el rostro

-Ustedes son nuestra diversión no las dejaremos salir aunque él fuera el hermano mayor del líder

-Suéltame…- Lo miré con odio

-Ja La niña tiene agallas ¿Eh?- Miro a Sukinee- Contigo la pase ayer anoche, pienso repetirlo hoy – Le dijo

-Déjala- grité

-¡Cállate!- Me gritó y me golpeó hacia el muro chocando mi cabeza con la pared y dejándome inconsciente hasta no sé cuándo…

-¿Sakura? ¿Sakura? Sakura despierta…

-¿Suki? ¿Qué paso?

-Me defendiste y te noquearon… Gracias por eso…

-De nada- Le sonreí, vi a nuestro alrededor y las chicas ya no estaban- ¿Y las demás?

-Escaparon…- Me dijo feliz- Nosotras también lo haremos… Sólo sígueme… Sakura…

¿Esto no es un sueño? ¿Saldré de aquí?

_**Comentario de la autora:**_

_**Escaparon! Escaparon! Ö que emoción! Pero Yukito ya no esta! T-T uguuuu y que honda con el sueño? Jajaja no lose perdonen por tardarme tanto u.u puros problemas me han pasado solo se que los hombre son idiotas ¬¬ Gracias por leer! Los kiero mucho! Tratare de no demorarme!**_

_**Los kiere!**_

_**Sare chan!**_


	7. Del infierno al cielo

Lágrimas por mil

-¿Escapar?

Esas palabras me congelaron el corazón y los pensamientos. Después de tanto tiempo al fin saldría de aquí, saldríamos de aquí a ver a luz del día como antes, respirar el aire puro, ver los pájaros, sentir la vida, sentir que vivo. Sé que suena exagerado pero así es cómo me siento ahora ya que aquí ya no hay nada más que llegue a extrañar.

-Sí vamos Sakura debemos salir antes de que vengan uno de esos hombres. Sígueme

Me tomo de la muñeca y me ayudó a pararme, yo apenas podía moverme me dolían los brazos y las piernas, todo me pesaba como si llevara 12 kilos por cada hueso de mi cuerpo. Ahora que lo pienso…

-Suki… ¿Por cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente?

-1 semana Sakura… Muchas pensamos que no vivirías y asustadas al ver que no estaba Yukito para cuidarnos ideamos este plan de escape que ya se estaba planificando desde hace tiempo… apúrate

Movió algunos barriles que había, sacudió un poco la paja que usaban las chicas para dormir y en efecto había un hueco por donde cada una de nosotras podía pasar agachada sin ningún problema.

-Vamos apúrate, yo voy detrás de ti…

Si difícil había sido tan sólo ponerme de pie unos cuantos pasos, era para mí más doloroso el tener que agacharme ¿Cómo es que todo ese dolor sigue en mí como si sólo hubiera pasado unas cuantas horas? El tiempo pasa muy rápido que cuando ya te das cuenta estás recordándolo.

Empecé a sentir algo punzante entre mis dedos, también era algo húmedo y estaba vivo. Entiendo esto no es tierra, esto es como se siente una planta. El aire en mi rostro… El paisaje verde… Las aves cantando… Que sensación más preciosa… Estoy fuera viendo el día sin estar amarrada o sujeta de los brazos y piernas y sin estar vigilada por nadie….

-Sakura ¡Vamos!- Me agarró de la mano y empezamos a avanzar de un modo más calmado porque aunque me podía mover como otro cualquier día el dolor era insoportable, y ella lo sabía

-Sakura… aún no entiendo ¿Cómo lograron hacer ese agujero en la pared?

-¡Ah!- Paró repentinamente haciendo que me tropezara con ella-Cierto… ¡Toma! Es tu daga las chicas sabían que tenías una y la tomamos prestado, te va a servir mucho, aún nadie sabe como la conseguiste pero nos ha ayudado bastante- Yukito… ¿Cómo estarás?...- Gracias

-De… de nada- Seguimos con el rumbo propuesto por Sukinee Sakura que aún no sabía a dónde se dirigía exactamente

-¿Sakura?

-Dime

-¿A dónde nos dirigimos?

-Mmm… Pues mira una de las chicas que ha estado atrapada más tiempo que tú y yo en ese lugar nos dijo que si seguíamos por 1000 kilómetros aproximadamente en línea recta por el norte del campamento encontraríamos pueblos y en esos pueblos estaríamos a salvo. Pero como esos pueblos están en una zona específica, si nos desviamos o no vamos en esta línea recta podríamos tardarnos más o sería más difícil llegar, así que es mejor no desviarse

La mano de Sukinee era tan cálida… casi tanto como tocar los árboles y las plantas… Todo era tan liberador que sin darme cuenta cada vez más Suki y yo caminábamos más rápido y no me importaba que me doliera o que mi cabello ahora que me llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de la cintura se me enganchara con algo. No me importaba ¡Nada me importaba! ¡Era libre! ¡Tan libre como un pájaro! El silencio era profundo… nuestra emoción era sumamente fuerte… o por lo menos… hasta que una bala se escucho muy cerca de nosotras…

-¡¿Qué fue eso?-Grité

-¡Nos han estado siguiendo! ¡Corre Sakura!

La respiración se nos agitaba, todo me dolía pero seguía en pie agarrada aún de la mano de mi amiga, ya que ninguna dejaría a la otra. Siguiendo el camino establecido huyendo de esos horribles seres a los que llamamos humanos, hasta que una vegetación con enormes árboles y plantas se nos atravesó impidiéndonos el paso.

-No podemos seguir por acá- Dijo preocupada

Un "vamos ahí están" se escuchó muy fuerte por lo tanto estaba muy cerca la persona que lo dijo acompañado de todos esos hombres que me asqueaban.

-¡Tenemos que separarnos Sakura!- Me dijo como si no hubiera otra salida- Tú ve por ahí que hay más vegetación y no te verán, yo iré por el otro lado, trata de dar la vuelta a todo esto y seguir en línea recta recuerda que son 1000 kilómetros

-¡Pero!- No quería separarme de ella, estaba preocupada porque el camino que ella escogió era muy inseguro y muy visible

-¡La libertad está muy cerca Sakura! ¡Las personas que queremos también lo están! ¡Vamos no te preocupes estarás bien!

"Vamos están cerca" Se escuchó cada vez más fuerte y pude ver la desesperación en la cara de Sukinee.

-¡Ve!- Me empujó hacia la maleza mientras veía como ella se volteaba para seguir su camino y yo el mío- ¡Recuerda mirar siempre hacia adelante y nunca hacia atrás!

Y eso hice… A pesar de que me doliera seguí, y seguí corriendo sin parar, sentía como si mi alma sufriera pero mi cuerpo siguiera corriendo, yo no estaba dentro de mí. Ya no estaba consciente de lo que hacía o hacia donde iba. Sólo corrí. Hasta que un disparo, no muy lejano, seguido de un chillido me despertó. Y yo, caí.

Lo único que tenía en la mente era a mi amiga… Ella ya no llegaría a ningún pueblo… Ella ya no volvería a ver a Touya… Todo por culpa de un despreciable hombre… que le quitó los pocos años que tenía de vida… Estaba yo más sola que nunca deseando que esa tierra húmeda ahogue mis penas y pidiéndole a Dios… Que me mate ahí…

[…]

-Tengo hambre…

Día: 13 de Octubre

Hora: 12:47 p.m.

Nombre: Kinomoto Sakura

Edad actual: 21

¿Cuántos meses pasaron no? Ustedes me dejaron con 19 años ahora tengo 21 y aún no encuentro uno de los pueblos que Suki me indicó antes de morir.

Sobrevivo gracias a los animales que se me aparecen y las plantas. Tuve que aprender a matar animales con la daga, al principio fue difícil porque no quería hacerle daño a nadie ni a nada, pero de todas formas aprendí. Las plantas algunas tienen agua dentro de ellas, así que de ahí vivo.

A pesar que mi alma ya no quiere seguir viviendo al parecer mi cuerpo se rehúsa a morir sólo y en este lugar. Porque no le encuentro otra explicación al porque sigo caminando buscando ese poblado que nunca aparece. Cada día me siento más débil, cada día siento que en cualquier momento moriré y los animales me comerán, después de todo lo que hice por sobrevivir aquí.

-Ahí estás… Ven aquí pequeño jabalí o cerdo o sea lo que seas… Ven con mamá

La única vez en todo el día que se puede decir que tengo fuerza es cuando tengo que cazar la comida. Aunque ahora me siento más cansada de lo habitual…

-¡Kyaaaaa! ¡Ven!

Un jabalí, o un cerdo, o sea lo que sea esa cosa me dura como 2 días. A veces necesariamente tengo que llevarme la presa conmigo para no tener que volver a cazar y cansarme en hacerlo. Pero eso atrae a más depredadores y tengo que abandonarlo. Pero siempre la parte de la persecución (Como lo que estoy haciendo ahora) es la más difícil.

-¡Ahhh!

Tropezarme con la raíz de algún árbol no era poco común, casi siempre me pasa y me levanto inmediatamente para seguir persiguiendo a ese animal pero ahora… me siento demasiado cansada… No puedo pararme…

_-Mamá ¡Mamá! ¡¿Ya está?_

_-¿Qué cosa Sakura? _

_-¡Las hamburguesas! _

_-No aún no están _

_-¡Las costillas!_

_-Tampoco_

_-¡Pero tengo hambre mamá!_

_-Sakura dentro de poco van a estar_

_-Si pequeña Sakura no te apresures o lo comerás crudo_

_-Pero papá…_

_-¡Ya sé! ¡Touya llévate a tu hermana a pasear por ahí un rato!_

_-¿Qué y por qué yo?_

_-Vamos hazlo por el cumpleaños número diez de tu pequeña hermana_

_-Ok… Sakura vamos_

Recuerdo que ese día era una parrillada en mi casa por mi cumpleaños, quería la carne porque me moría de hambre y mi hermano me envió a una tienda de juguetes muy sorpresivamente ya que pensaba que me llevaría a un parque o algo así.

_-¿Te gusta mucho ese peluche?_

_-Sí_

_-Entonces es tuyo_

_-¿Eh? _

_-Es mi regalo para ti, feliz cumpleaños ¿Cómo le piensas poner?_

_-¡Kero!¡Gracias Touya!_

_-De nada… Ya vamos _

…

_-Waaa ¡Cuanta carne!¡Parrillada! ¡Huele delicioso!_

_-Feliz cumpleaños querida…_

-¡Ah! ¿Un sueño? ¿Me desmaye aquí? Me tengo que parar…

Me sujete del árbol para ponerme de pie… Ahora no solo se me había escapado el estúpido cerdo si no que también veía borroso. ¿Será que aquí termino la vida que he tratado de mantener?

Me tambaleaba de árbol en árbol. Parecía que olía a… a carne cocinándose… ¿Fuego?

Seguí tambaleándome, cada vez lo veía todo más borroso… Hasta que vi… Algo… ¿Fuego? Sí era fuego… ¿Una aldea? En la que todos me veían como si fuera un demonio salido del infierno…

-Qué felicidad… Al fin… pude llegar… al pueblo…- El equilibrio de mis piernas fallaron, y caí… por alguna razón escuchaba a un hombre que se acercaba a mí diciendo mi nombre

-¿Sakura? ¡¿Sakura eres tú?

-¿Yukito?... Que felicidad…Mira lo logré, llegué Yukito…

-Sakura…- No pude más y cerré mis ojos… estaba muy cansada… pero muy feliz…

**Comentario de la autora: **

**Listo! Terminado! Perdonen por la tardanza ha sido una semana demasiado difícil donde mi cerebro ha sufrido al igual que mi corazón u.u como detesto a los hombres de verdad xD no entiendo porq tienen que ser ficción no entiendo porque no son de verdad los hombres DE VERDAD como lo son Syaoran, Touya o Yukito y nos conformamos con estos ¬¬ bueno dejemos mis problemas ^^ Al fin! Llego! Aunq esta tia Sakura ahora con 21 Ö como pasa el tiempo no? La historia esta llegando a su fin ): pero todo lo bueno tiene un fin no? T^T aunq no se si esta historia sea buena xD gracias por leer!**

**Los kiere**

**Sare-chan!**

**P:D: FELIZ DIA DE LA MADRE ATRASADO por si alguna de mis lectoras es mamá yo le hice budín y rocas de chocolate xD digno de una futura chef no? Jaja (miéntanme pero háganme sentir bien si? xD)**


	8. Demasiadas cosas cambiaron

Lágrimas por mil

-¿Yukito?... Que felicidad… Mira al fin pude escapar…

[…]

Ya ha pasado cuatro meses desde que llegué a este pueblo, es pequeño y poco civilizado, pero es acogedor comparado con lo que he vivido hasta ahora. Trabajo como maestra ya que soy una de las pocas personas que saben escribir o leer. También les enseño castellano ya que ellos tienen una lengua nativa propia que voy aprendiendo poco a poco.

Estos meses he estado viviendo con Yukito en su pequeña casa, a pesar de que él me tome como huésped yo me siento más que nada como una arrimada. Le he contado todo lo que pasó y me comprendió, curó mis heridas y lo más importante… Me dijo que a partir de ahora todo irá bien… Yukito Tsukishiro eres una persona maravillosa.

La gente es muy linda conmigo. En este pueblo los hombres van a cazar y las mujeres se encargan de lo demás, entre lo demás esta hacer la comida para toda la gente. A todos les encantan los platillos "raros" que hago, se los comen con ganas y lo hago más que nada porque ya me cansé de comer sólo carne. A pesar de que yo sea una persona que no demuestre mucho sus sentimientos (tristeza o felicidad) Verlos felices me hace sonreír aunque sea ligeramente. A lo mejor en mi vida pasada fui cocinera o algo así ¿No creen?

Todas las noches todo el pueblo se reúne en una fogata y cuentan leyendas, mitos o anécdotas. Esta gente tiene tanto que contar que es asombroso. Podría escribir un libro con todas las leyendas. Son tan interesantes que no me dan ganas de luego irme a dormir.

-Sakura ya vámonos para la casa

-¡Sí!

La casa de Yukito no era muy grande, más bien no parecía una casa. Tenía sólo una habitación con un cuartito de baño muy extraño, pero me gustaba vivir con él. Es como estar en una familia otra vez.

-Bueno, buenas noches Sakura- Me besó en la frente y cuando dio unos pasos por alguna razón lo detuve

-¡Yukito!

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?

-Bueno… es que… - Por alguna razón cada vez que estoy con Yukito siento algo muy extraño- Es que… no, no es nada

-Dime- Sin darme cuenta se había puesto en frente mío, sentí como la sangre se me subía a la cabeza

-Esto… Bueno… Buenas noches…- Empecé a retroceder para salir de esa situación

-Eso no es lo que querías decirme… Dime- avanzó y yo caí, él se agachó

-Dime… ¿Por qué nunca me pediste cuando estábamos atrapadas todas ahí?

-Te dije que sin amor no me importaba, sabía que tú no estabas enamorada de mí

-Pero ¿Tú sí?

-Buenas noches Sakura…- Se levantó y empezó a alejarse yo lo detuve agarrándole de una manga

-¿Tú sí?

-Pero tú no

-Entiendo… Tú pensaste eso

-Sakura no quiero obligarte a nada. Sakura ¿Qué sientes tú? ¿Ya no sientes nada por tu novio?- ¿Qué? Syaoran… nadie lo había mencionado desde hace tanto… ¿Qué siento ahora? Quiero estar con Yukito pero ¿Qué siento por Syaoran ahora? No sé por qué siento que él ya se olvidó de mí- ¿Con quién quieres estar en verdad? Si lo amas a él no te sientas obligada- Yo amo a Syaoran es una parte de mí que jamás olvidaré, pero también quiero estar con Yukito, amo a Yukito… Tal vez con el tiempo olvide a Syaoran como él de seguro se olvido de mí

-No estoy… No estoy siendo obligada… Quiero estar con Yukito…

-Sakura…

Sus labios son tan cálidos. Él es muy cálido, esa calidez que hizo que esa noche se me acelerara el corazón de la felicidad que sentía… ahora siento que nada malo va a pasar. O que con esta felicidad nada podrá hacerme sentir mal. Yukito Tsukishiro…

[…]

Día: 13 de Octubre

Hora: 1:32 p.m.

Edad: 22 años

Nombre: Kinomoto Sakura

Que a partir de hoy a las 6:00 p.m. será conocida por el nombre de: Tsukishiro Sakura

¿Qué se celebra hoy?: Una boda

Sí, acertaron, es mi boda. Justo ahora las chicas me están arreglando. A pesar de que en este pueblo no den anillos o la boda no sea igual, Yukito se esforzó por hacerme un anillo de bodas él mismo ¿No es lindo? ¿Quién no lo amaría?

Es raro yo siempre pensé que mi boda iba a ser en una cabañita rodeada de un montón de flores, con un vestido simple color blanco o en la clásica iglesia con un vestido enorme con mis amigos y padres, esto está bien. No me quejo, no es como yo siempre pensé pero es más única y original y eso me gusta más todavía.

-Pss Sakura

-¿Yukito? ¿Qué haces escondido? Sabes que es malo ver a la novia antes de la boda

-Bah no me digas esas cosas, yo quería ver a mi chica antes

-Bueno

-Te ves linda cielo…

-¡¿Eh?- Me ruboricé horrible- Pe…pero aún me faltan los collares y esa cosa de semillas en la cabeza y el vestido

-Tú siempre te ves linda

-Gracias…

-Cuando mi voz calle con la muerte, mi corazón te seguirá hablando…

-No digas eso… Tú siempre estarás junto a mí…

-Quién sabe… Perdóname

-¿Por qué?

-Porque yo sé que tu hubieras querido una de esas bodas normales

-No… No digas eso…

La boda fue muy linda, el vestido no era muy inusual con los normales que usan las chicas de la aldea la diferencia es que yo tenía una corona rara de semillas muy linda, con collares y pulseras. Me gusto mucho. Tuvimos que atar, Yukito y yo, dos piedras con un lazo rojo y tirarlas al río cerca del pueblo. Las danzas de los aldeanos como regalo y felicitaciones a los novios fue muy linda y asombrosa nunca había visto algo así alrededor de una enorme fogata.

Lo digo en pasado porque ya han pasado seis meses desde entonces, he sido tan feliz siendo Tsukishiro Sakura. Para mí ahora todo es mejor, pero… últimamente ha habido conflictos entre este pueblo y uno cercano no sé por qué razón y últimamente llegan muchos heridos, esposos de una de mis amigas, y hasta han traído algunos muertos y me preocupa que algo le pase a Yukito uno de estos días.

-¿Yukito? ¿Qué pasa?

-Sakura… Hay algo que quiero decirte- Me sostuvo de las manos

En la tremenda oscuridad que abundaba en la habitación, sólo podía ver los ojos de Yukito mirándome fija y seriamente. Ambos estábamos en el suelo, sobre unas colchas que era nuestra especie de cama. Sentía una extraña sensación, como si me estuviera a punto de decir algo que no quería oír.

-¿Qué- Qué pasa?- Tartamudeé, tenía miedo de lo que iba a decir

- Tú sabes que hay fuertes complicaciones entre esta aldea y la otra ¿No?

-Sí, lo sé

-Pues como últimamente sus ataques han sido muy fuertes, algunos hombres irán a contrarrestarlos, entre ellos… yo

-¡¿Qué?- No quería precisamente escuchar esas palabras. De algún modo ya me las esperaba- ¡No! ¡Por favor Yukito! ¡No lo hagas!

-Sakura…

-¡No por favor!

-¡Sakura!- Ese levantamiento de voz hizo que mi corazón se parara en un segundo y mi boca dejara de emitir palabras- ¡Escucha! ¡Cuando me expulsaron del grupo terrorista hace años, milagrosamente no me mataron! ¡Me dejaron en medio de la jungla con todos los riesgos! ¡Si esta gente no me hubiera encontrado semimuerto, no sé que hubiera sido de mí! ¡No hubiera podido volver a verte y tampoco casarme contigo que es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida! ¡Se los debo Sakura! ¡Es mi obligación ir! ¡Tú también se los debes y tu obligación es dejarme ir! ¡Por ellos que nos salvaron la vida!- No quería escuchar pero todo tenía sentido, les debíamos todo a esa gente, nunca terminaríamos de pagarles- Por favor… Sakura…

-Tengo miedo de que te pase algo

-Descuida Sakura todo estará bien

Se acerco aún más hacia mí y me beso en los labios, de la nada cada beso era más y más largo y apasionado, hasta que en un momento dado Yukito terminó encima de mí, besándome el cuello y diciéndome que no me preocupe por él. Esa calidez, esos besos, me daba miedo de perder ese amor, tenía mucho miedo pero ese sentimiento era más fuerte del que alguna vez había sentido antes, el miedo de perder lo que me da felicidad otra vez.

Al siguiente día la mayoría de hombres de la aldea estaban reunidos con sus familias en el centro de esta. Despidiéndose de sus familias. Yo no podía dejar de besar a Yuki, no quería que se fuera era muy insistente con ir así que no dije mucho. Lo último que vi fue su cuerpo desvanecerse entre la jungla espesa.

Los días pasaron y yo seguía esperando. Sentada enfrente de los límites de la aldea. Bajo la tormentosa lluvia, sola, esperando, como siempre.

-Señora Sakura

-¡Saya! ¿Qué pasa? – Saya era una de las mujeres que quedaron viudas, con un hijo y muy joven es una de las mejores personas que pude conocer en este lugar

-Está lloviendo a cantaros y usted sigue aquí mojándose, le traje un manta- Aún perfecciona su castellano pero va bien

-No te preocupes estaré bien

-Señora Sakura, tener paciencia ¿De bien?

-Sí, la tendré, gracias

Los días pasaron y no pasaba nada, Saya se encargó de llevarme comida y cobijo durante el día, y en la noche yo me iba a mi casa y en la mañana siguiente volvía a mi puesto. Nada pasaba, nada, absolutamente nada y eso me colmaba la paciencia y cuando creí que ya no había esperanzas, todo cambió.

-Señora Sakura, su comida

-Gracias Saya

-No hay de nada

-Se dice: No hay de qué

-Fuego

-No, se dice: No hay de que

-¡No! ¡Señora Sakura! ¡Es fuego mire!

-¡No puede ser! ¡Avísale a la aldea! ¡Volvieron!

Poco después de que Saya se fue empezaron a sonar los tambores, los hombres iban corriendo hacia sus mujeres, las mujeres corrían donde sus esposos, sin mencionar a los niños abrazando a sus padres. Pero yo, no encontraba a la única persona de mi familia.

-Disculpe- Le dije a el jefe de la aldea- ¿Yukito dónde está?- La sonrisa del hombre desapareció en un santiamén y todos se quedaron en silencio con la cabeza agachada en señal de respeto, no lo quería saber, en un momento dado

-Señora- Puso su mano en mi hombro- Su esposo fue un hombre muy valiente, sacrificó su vida y se encargó de eliminar al jefe de la otra aldea. Es un héroe, ahora sus cenizas ser esparcidos por el río. Él decirme antes de morir que le dijera a usted "Aunque mi voz calle con la muerte

-Mi corazón te seguirá hablando…- Froté mi anillo de matrimonio muy fuerte- No puede ser… Sí me dejó… Al final también me dejó- Tenía la horrible necesidad de llorar después de tantos años sin hacerlo, pero aún así no pude fui incapaz pero aún así… Mis piernas se sintieron muy débiles y la presión sentía que se me subía. Sólo recuerdo de ese día el que escuché a Saya gritar mi nombre…

Día: 09 de Enero  
Hora: 8:12 a.m.  
Nombre: Kinomoto Sakura viuda de Tsukishiro  
¿Cómo puede llegar a cambiar tu nombre a lo largo de tu vida verdad? Nunca llegue a pensar que alguna vez mi nombre cambiaría tanto. 

En el último mes que ha pasado, Saya se quedó a vivir conmigo junto con su hijo, ella me cuidaba. Estuve mal todo este tiempo, en este mes tenía constantes fiebres y pérdida del apetito, a veces tenía más apetito de lo normal, pero lo que si nunca faltaba eran los mareos y los vómitos. Nadie sabía lo que tenía, algunos pensaron que era un mal del corazón y otros una enfermedad mortal, pero ellos no son como en la ciudad, no discriminan a nadie porque este enfermo, más bien te muestran sus condolencias y te visitan a menudo.

Ahora no me dedico a enseñar por mis condiciones de salud, simplemente me encargo de ayudar a las chicas en lo que corresponde a agricultura. Ellas son muy buenas conmigo, cuando ven que me canso me dicen que lo deje o que ellas me pueden dar una mano. Son y siempre serán y fueron muy buenas conmigo.

-¡Sakura!

-¿Saya? ¿Qué pasa?- Había corrido mucho al parecer, estaba muy agitada

-Un hombre apareció de un animal de metal con patas en forma de círculo y preguntaba por ti

-¿Animal de metal con patas en forma de circulo? ¡Una camioneta!

-¡Sígueme!

Me agarró de la muñeca y mis náuseas desaparecieron. Mis pies descalzos empezaron a correr. Nunca había visto una camioneta por aquí, que preguntara por mi me daba la impresión de algo extraño.

-¿Señorita Sakura Kinomoto?

-Ahora soy Kinomoto Sakura viuda de Tsukishiro pero sí soy yo

-¡Me alegra mucho por fin haberla encontrado! Déjeme presentarme Soy Yushi Yamamiya, pertenezco a la organización de búsqueda y rescate. La hemos estado buscando desde hace años. Tenemos por misión regresarla a casa.

-¿Regresarme a casa?- ¿Será que por fin todo esto terminará?

**Notas de Sare-chan:**

**Hola a todos! Lo mismo de siempre mil gracias por leer. Se que es un cap demasiado largo** pero tenia que terminar todo esto pronto **por eso todo de seguro les pareció algo apresurado xD pero admitan que han pasado muchas cosas pobre Sakura ¿Sera que no podrá ser nunca feliz? Y wow se caso con Yukito! ¿Quién se esperaba eso díganme? Sean sinceros XD Pero ahora regresara a casa Ö con 22 años Ö pobre estaba enferma u.u ¿Pero de que? Todo lo descubrirán en el prox cap. Perdonen por demorarme tanto pero la historia ya va a terminar. Lo kiere con el alma**

**Sare-chan**


	9. Me alegra volver a verlos

Lágrimas por mil

Dicen que los ríos son las venas del mundo, que no importa donde este el río siempre va a llevar el agua conectada por el mar hacia todo el mundo arrastrando consigo todo lo que hay en él.

Hay una canción de verdad muy linda que decía: _Soy como el agua del río y por el camino me dejo llevar, porque aprendí que la vida por todo lo malo algo bueno te da…_

¿Ustedes creen que ahora podría conseguir algo bueno? La verdad no sé porque sigo viva, ya que tenía planeado quitármela hace mucho. Ahora lo único que quiero es ver a papá.

-Vamos baja…

Llegamos a la estación en esa pequeña ciudad, estaba descalza y me sentía patética vestida como una nativa en medio de todas esas miradas raciales. Hacía frío por el aire acondicionado que no pude evitar estornudar unas cuantas veces.

-Ten. Póntelo- El joven Yoshi Yamamiya que me entregó su saco que me llegaba hasta los talones, para cubrirme del frío, era un chico debo admitirlo muy atractivo, el pelo rubio y los ojos verdes como los míos. De aproximadamente un metro ochenta.

¿Qué paso con Saya? Bueno cuando me preguntaron si me quería regresar a la ciudad o quería quedarme pedí un tiempo para saber que pedir puesto que los aldeanos eran ya como mi familia y hubiera decidido quedarme si no fuera porque Saya y su hijo con miradas llenas de tristeza me dijeron: Sakura… Si te puedes ir vete… ya no tienes nada porque seguir sufriendo acá, ve a casa. Eso me abrió los ojos para darme cuenta que debía regresar aún cuando han pasado 6 años desde que estuve con mis padres, o simplemente en esa ciudad que conocía como casa.

En el bus todos dormían apaciblemente, pero yo no, con cada bache que sentía pensaba que podía ser una bomba o que pasaría lo mismo que la última vez que viajé en una de estas cosas. Cuando miré a Yoshi, lo vi calmado, durmiendo, por lo que me sentí más confiada con que nada pasaría ahora. Me acerqué a Yoshi y me recosté en su hombro para poder dormir un rato.

Cuando llegamos a nuestro destino tenía tanta vergüenza de salir del bus con las ropas indígenas, esta no es una ciudad por la que te ven normal por usarlas, esta es mi ciudad natal y la conozco si te vez diferente de marcan de por vida o te comen con la mirada por lo que me quedé con el saco puesto a pesar que acá hace un calor de la patada, hasta llegar a una camioneta con lunas polarizadas donde ahí si me quité el enorme saco. Me apoyé en Yoshi, tenía muchas nauseas.

-No tengas miedo- Fue lo que me dijo mientras me miraba dulcemente

-Tengo ganas de vomitar- Le respondí

-Tranquilízate, ya casi llegamos

Descalza desde mi asiento por la ventana vi los lugares más bellos del mundo, la catedral central, los diversos parques con un montón de árboles, el cine, la laguna, los templos, mi antigua escuela… Todo había cambiado desde la última vez que estuve por aquí, pero su esencia seguía siendo la misma. A veces siento que nada a pasado en estos años, que el tiempo se detuvo el día que me fui con mamá.

Paramos en una enorme casa que se me hacía tan familiar. Apreté mi anillo para sentir que Yukito está junto a mí, eso hago mucho últimamente y funciona de verdad siento que está conmigo. Bajé de la camioneta. Mis pies tocaron el cemento duro y frío de la acera y vi a dos señores en la entrada de la casa sonriéndome, estaban agarrados de la mano. El señor tenía algo de calvicie, con unos lentes grandes, de cabello castaño y mirada dulce y paternal y algo arrugado; la mujer tenía el pelo amarrado en un moño de color negro con algunas canas, los ojos verdes también profundos como los míos, también algo arrugada. Sólo pude reconocer al señor.

-¿Papá?- El viento me despeinaba cada vez más mi larga cabellera alborotándola cada vez más, vi como el señor se desprendía de la señora y venía corriendo a abrazarme- Papá, papá- Una enorme sonrisa apareció en mi rostro, ese hombre si era papá estaba casi igual como lo recordaba.

Papá le dio paso a la mujer que vino y me sonrió, no podía reconocerla. ¿Quién era?

-¿Quién es esta señora?- Le dije a los dos hombres que me acompañaban en ese instante frunciendo el ceño

-Sakura… es tu mamá- Dijo mi padre sonriéndome preocupadamente, yo intentaba reconocerla pero por más que mirara a esta mujer no le veía ni un solo parecido a mi madre

-Mentiras…

-Cielo…- Me dijo la señora y yo me alejé hasta chocar con el cuerpo de Yoshi

-Señorita Kinomoto está es tu madre, la rescatamos hace cuatro años

-¡Es viuda de Tsukishiro para usted! ¡Y esta no es mi mamá! ¡Mi madre siempre llevaba su larga cabellera negra suelta, sin rastros de canas y ni una sola arruga! ¡Mi madre es una joven mujer! ¡Una joven mujer!- Yoshi me agarró de la cintura muy fuerte, aceptar que esa señora era mi madre significaba aceptar que este había pasado mucho tiempo, que todo había sido real y no quería aceptarlo, dolía.

-¡Sakura! ¡Cálmate! ¡¿Cómo no quieres que haya envejecido? ¡A pasado más de 5 años!

-¡Esta no es mi mamá! ¡Suéltame Yoshi! ¡Déjame!

-¡Mírale a los ojos! ¡Mírale bien a los ojos! ¡¿Quién es?- Esa mirada, esos ojos verdes como los míos que demostraban cariño, amor, afecto, preocupación, alegría y miedo a la vez. Pude reconocerlos esa mujer si era mamá.

-Ma… má

-¡Cielo!- Inmediatamente la señora se aferró a mí con un abrazo y Yoshi me soltó- ¡Cielo, cielo, cielo! …

Cuando me calmé subí a mi habitación, estaba todo igual como lo dejé. Mire por mi ventana como Yoshi se despedía de mis padres y después con una mano de mí.

-Gracias… Yoshi

Me fui a mi baño para darme una larga y tranquilizante ducha caliente. Es la primera vez en años que me baño con agua caliente ¡Cómo lo extrañaba! También con shampoo y jabón, pero nada se compara con el agua caliente, por su culpa me demoré horas en el baño.

Cuando salí de la ducha, miré de nuevo mi habitación. Creo que era del tamaño de mi antigua casa, aquella que compartía con Yukito, cuyo anillo nunca me quito ni me quitaré porque es muestra de que estoy casada con él y sólo con él. Divisé algo que me quedé observando por varios minutos como esperando que tuviera vida, ese algo es un regalo de alguien a quién quiero mucho y no veo desde hace tiempo sólo por una enorme mentira de mis padres, pero ahora no tengo ganas de molestarme con ellos.

-Ke…ro- agarré aquel curioso muñeco y lo abracé recordando a mi hermano. Touya, si supieras todo lo que pasó, si supieras todo lo que pasó y lo que no pude hacer por Suki jamás me lo perdonarías… Hermano

-Sakura…- Mi madre entró sin previo aviso exaltándome un poco mientras dejaba a Kero en el mismo lugar de donde lo agarré- Sakura te compré algo de ropa ayer cuando me dijeron que venías en camino. Como toda la ropa que tenías era de cuando tenías 16- 17 años supuse que ya no te quedaría. Todo está en tu armario. A penas termines de arreglarte baja para almorzar. Sólo espero que te guste lo que te compré.

-Siempre me gustaba lo que me comprabas, de eso si me acuerdo- Le sonreí

-Te espero abajo- Me devolvió la sonrisa y cerró la puerta

En efecto todo era nuevo en mi armario. No reconocía nada. Pero no me quedé viendo tenía hambre y quise apurarme lo más que podía. Agarré unos jeans oscuros casi de color negro, una blusa roja a cuadros y unas botas negras. Me miré en el espejo y vi algo que no me gustó. Mi pelo estaba demasiado largo ya ni tenía mi acostumbrado cerquillo, odio como se me ve, nunca me gustó el pelo largo. Agarré unas tijeras y yo misma me lo empecé a arreglar, antes de que se secara por completo.

-¿Sakura?- Dijo mi madre asombrada al verme- ¿Te cortaste el cabello?

-No mamá sigue igual

-Que graciosa estas ahora ¿No? Te queda bien cielo, se te ve mucho mejor ya hasta extrañaba ese cerquillito

-Gracias ¿Y la comida? Muero de hambre

-No he preparado nada

-¿Entonces? Si dijiste que cuando bajara comeríamos

-Sí pero espera, tengo una sorpresa para ti

-¿Qué cosa?

Me jaló hasta a cocina y abrió la puerta con gran emoción. Cuando vi que en la cocina habían dos jóvenes aproximadamente de la misma edad que yo, uno con el pelo negro azulado con sus ojos azules profundos y la otra amatista con el pelo largo color grisáceo, me emocioné.

-¡Sakura!- Gritaron al unísono y fueron corriendo hacia mí para abrazarme

-¡Chicos!- Les devolví el abrazo con la más grande de mis sonrisas. No podía creerlo ¡Cuánto habían cambiado! ¡Estoy tan feliz de verlos!

-Y pues ¿Lista Sakura?- Eriol se apartó de mí y me sonrió aún más

-¿Lista? ¿Para qué?

-¿Qué no te acuerdas?- Interrumpió Tomoyo- Quedamos que cuando regreses de viaje iríamos a comer a nuestro restaurante típico ¿Qué ya se te olvidó?

-Ustedes… ¿Se acordaron de eso después de tantos años?- Estaba sorprendida y al mismo tiempo conmovida, no pensé que recordaran todo lo que habíamos quedado desde entonces

-¡Pues claro Sakura!- Gritó Tomoyo

-Todo será como antes de que te fueras- Afirmó el buen inglés dándole ánimos a su mejor amiga- Salvo por algunas cuantas cosas

-¿Cosas como cuales?- Dije curiosa

-De eso te enterarás luego Sakura- Tomoyo le había tapado la boca a Eriol para que no dijera nada más que al parecer no quería que yo supiera- Pero por la curiosidad que debes tener queremos decirte que…- Hubo un silencio sumamente incómodo en toda la sala- ¡Nos vamos a casar!- No sabía cómo reaccionar ante esa noticia tan… tan… tan… inesperadamente fuerte

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- Grité de la emoción, creo que esa fue la mejor forma de demostrar mi felicidad en ese momento

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- Tomoyo me siguió la corriente

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!

-¡Chicas! ¡Ya! Recuerda Tomoyo que tenemos reservación no deberíamos llegar muy tarde

-Pero cielo quiero compartir mi felicidad con mi mejor amiga que no veo hace años- La cara de perrito triste de Tomoyo siempre había funcionado con sus demás relaciones a convencer con algo que de verdad quería- Aunque tú sigues igual que siempre, no te gusta el ruido ni los griteríos ¿No Sakura?

-Sí… igual que antes… serás un mal padre

-Uno muy malo… a nuestra pobre hija de seguro que no podrás ni oírla llorar

-Ni hablar como sería cuando crezca y traiga a sus amiguitas

-¡Sí! Y con las pijamadas

-Chicas… ¿Ahora ya me están dando hijos?

-Es lo más normal después de todo te vas a casar con Tomoyo, harán cositas y tendrán hijos ¿No?

Eriol se puso más rojo que un tomate, más bien estaba súper rojo parecía que su cuerpo hacía erupción. Mientras Tomoyo sólo un poco ruborizada se ponía a su lado calmándolo para que deje de estar tenso como una roca en plena erupción volcánica.

-Sakura mejor vámonos no queremos hacer esperar a nuestro invitado- Sé que lo dijo para sacar a Eriol de esa situación, es una linda novia creo que vigilaré más de cerca a Eriol, después de todo nadie es lo suficientemente bueno para mi amiga, ni siquiera para mi mejor amigo.

-¿Invitado?

-Ya lo verás cuando lleguemos… Ten algo de paciencia

Técnicamente fuimos por la misma ruta por la que me había dirigido a mi casa hace unas horas. Pero ahora lo veía todo mejor. No me daba vergüenza sacar la cabeza, las manos y saludar a la gente. Algunos me miraban raro, otros me lanzaban piropos, guiños y besos. Se me había olvidado lo horrible que eran algunas personas.

-Sakura llegamos

-¿Eh?

-¿Dónde estamos?

-¿Qué ya se te olvido? Si es nuestro lugar

-¿Nuestro lugar?- Me acuerdo como era el nombre en español "La ciudad de las flores" pero ya se me olvido como era la pronunciación en francés que era el nombre original. En ese lugar Tomoyo, Eriol y yo siempre íbamos junto con Syaoran.

Al entrar un joven le levantó una mano a Eriol y Tomoyo me llevo de la mano hacia donde estaba. Era la típica mesa que usábamos siempre, en la misma ventana con vista al parque. Tomoyo y Eriol saludaron muy felices a aquel joven. Tenía el pelo marrón chocolate y los ojos color ambar, parecía algo mayor pero con la sonrisa mas linda del mundo.

-¡Sakura!- Me jaló hacia él y me abrazó muy fuerte

-Sya…Syaoran…- Le devolví el abrazo con fuerza, apretándolo contra mi, queriéndome refugiar en su pecho

Les conté todo. Lo referido al encierro y sobretodo lo de Yukito, sobre mi boda y como se fue. Les conté lo del anillo y que no quería volverme a casar con nadie porque Yukito es mi esposo y siempre lo será. Todos estaban tristes por la noticia, incluso Tomoyo empezó a llorar de la tristeza. Pero yo parecía la más insensible de todos.

-Has madurado- Me dijo Syaoran mirándome a los ojos

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque la Sakura de hace 6 años se hubiera puesto a llorar como una niña pequeña al contarnos todo esto y tú al parecer no has así llorado en mucho

-Es verdad hace años que aprendí a no llorar…

Después de eso empezamos a hablar de cosas que nos animaran a todos. De la boda de Eriol y Tomoyo fue el tema principal. Ellos hablaban y hablaban y Syaoran y yo más que nada escuchábamos y nos dedicábamos sonrisas y miradas, como antes pero ahora teniendo en claro que yo estaba casada.

-Y entonces Syaoran ¿Cómo será tu boda? –Dijo Eriol

-¿Tu boda?- Pregunte curiosa y Tomoyo le pateó a Eriol, este gritando un poco aguantándose el dolor

-Sí… es que… Me voy a casar

-¿Qué? ¿Con quién?

-Con Mei Ling

-¡Valla que suerte! ¡Felicidades!- Todos parecían sorprendidos por mi reacción de felicidad hacia la inesperada noticia, pero la verdad sentí como si me hubieran puesto un puñal en la espalda, no debería importarme, no debería… estoy casada con Yukito… no debería… Pero entonces porque al llegar a mi casa lo único que pude hacer fue sentarme en mi cama sintiendo como algo húmedo nacía en mis ojos, corría por mi mejilla y moría en mi anillo de bodas.

Como decía _"soy como el agua del río y por el camino me dejo llevar…"_ lo único que puedo hacer es que el destino me guíe por lo que quiera que pase.

"_Aunque mi voz calle con la muerte, mi corazón te seguirá amando" _

Yukito no se que hacer… ¿Por qué actúo así? Porque tenía que volverlo a ver… Porque tenía que volver a ver a Syaoran… ¿Qué hago ahora? ¿Por qué me duele?...

**Notas de la autora:**

**Hola a todos gracias por leer me guardo el resto para el pro y ultimo cap de lagrimas por mil Los kiero!**


	10. Habla ahora o calla para siempre

Lágrimas por mil

Ya han pasado 3 meses desde que llegue a mi ciudad natal. Han pasado 4 meses desde que mi esposo murió. Y han pasado casi 7 años desde que mi madre y yo intentamos irnos de viaje para que se pueda salvar su matrimonio. ¿Cuántas cosas han pasado no?

-No sé a dónde se habrá mudado ese tonto, ahora no sabemos por donde vive

-Calma Sakura estoy seguro que lo encontraremos

En estos tres meses he trabajado para mi padre, bueno no para él, sino que me contrató para ser la secretaria de Syaoran, mi deber es acompañar y organizar todo lo de él ya que es como "El sucesor" de mi padre porque Touya no quería dedicarse a la arqueología y menos dirigir los museos de mi padre.

Es muy divertido trabajar con Syaoran, siempre nos quedamos hasta tarde y terminamos cerrando el local. Cuando por alguna razón terminamos antes me invita a cenar o al cine y siempre me siento culpable porque parece que le estoy quitando tiempo para pasarla con Mei Ling, que es su prometida.

-Creo que aquí es

-¿Segura?

-Sí, es un edificio blanco en frente del parque Kokoro Yami, tiene que ser aquí

-Bueno… entonces ¿A qué hora te recojo?

-No te preocupes por eso, tienes mucho que hacer y hoy es mi día libre

-De igual forma llámame si necesitas algo ¿Sí?

-Sí, no te preocupes y ¡Gracias por traerme Syaoran!

Aún no puedo creer que se preocupe tanto por mí, no soy un bebé, sólo por mi condición de salud se preocupa demasiado, pero es lindo me gusta que se preocupe así por mí. Es que verán en estos últimos meses he tenido constantes mareos, dolores de cabeza y náuseas, todo eso porque mi alimentación no ha sido muy buena en estos años, hasta el punto de desmayarme. Por eso es que se fijan si me siento bien siempre, es algo fastidioso a veces porque me siento de maravilla.

-¿Quién es?- Dijo la voz masculina que se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta

-Buenas tardes, soy Tsukishiro Sakura, estoy buscando a Kinomoto Touya por casualidad ¿Este es su apartamento?

-Tsukishiro… Sakura…

La puerta se abrió y con esta me mostraron lo que tanto estaba buscando. Aquel hombre de unos 30 años, alto, de piel trigueña y pelo oscuro me abrió la puerta con unos ojos tan grandes por la sorpresa que parecían platos.

-¿To… Touya?

-Sakura…

-Waaaaaaa ¡Touya!- Me le abalancé y él me cargo como cuando era una niña no podía dejar de sonreír, al fin después de 13 años pude ver a mi hermano mayor.

-¡Sakura no puede ser! ¿Realmente eres tú?- me bajo y con sus manos me rodeo el rostro- Cuanto has crecido…

-¡Tu también has cambiado bastante Touya!

-¿Qué estás esperando? ¡Pasa! ¿Quieres algo?

-No gracias. Hermano ¡Tu departamento es bien lindo! ¡Y grande!- Estaba asombrada todo se veía tan grande y bien ordenado

-Gracias…- Podía ver las variadas fotos en la sala de Touya y de Suki… ¿Cómo habría tomado lo de Suki? Me da miedo preguntarle

Escuché un llanto estrepitoso. Como el de un bebé muy pequeño. Ese ruido era tan estremecedor que sentía pena por el dueño de este llanto, como si quisiera ir y cuidarlo yo misma ¿Este es el instinto maternal?

-¡Hay no cielo! ¡No llores! ¡Vamos! Aca esta mamá ¿O prefieres ir con papá?

Aquella voz era la de una niña y por alguna razón muy familiar para mí.

-¡Amor! Creo que quiere que su papá la cargue

La mujer apareció en la cocina tenía el pelo largo y ondulado color castaño claro, los ojos color ámbar, en el brazo tenía una enorme cicatriz, como el de una bala.

-Sa… ¿Sakura?- Dijo ella

-¿Suki? ¿Sukinee Sakura?

-¡Sakura! – Ahora ella fue la que se me abalanzó y llorando repetía constantemente mi nombre

-¡Suki! ¡Estás viva! ¡Suki!

-¡Volviste! ¡Sakura! ¡Bienvenida a casa!- Dijo entre varias lágrimas en su rostro mientras Touya cargaba a la bebé que ella antes tenía entre sus brazos

¿Cómo es esto posible? ¿Cómo es que Suki está viva? Al parecer aquel disparo que escuché ese día si le había caído a Suki pero en el brazo causándole esa enorme cicatriz y botándola hacia el precipicio que tenía cerca, los señores pensaron que había muerto por semejante caída y no la buscaron más, pero ella seguía viva, anduvo dos semanas con el brazo herido arrastrándose cerca del río exponiéndose a cualquier depredador que hubiera podido haber, hasta que unas señoras de una tribu cercana la encontraron y acogieron, ahí se quedó como 6 meses hasta que Yoshi la encontró. Mi padre, Syaoran y Touya son los responsables de que el grupo de rescate a cargo de Yoshi estuvieran buscándonos, al parecer Toya se enteró que mamá y yo estábamos en la misma situación de Suki y se arriesgó a hacer un trato con el hombre con que no había cruzado palabra alguna durante diez años aproximadamente, Syaoran fue en busca de mi padre y tuvo que contarle que relación tenía conmigo para poder ayudar con la búsqueda. Nuestro más grande secreto, revelado.

Suki regresó sana y salva y cuando cumplió 18 años se casó con mi hermano, para darme a mi primera sobrina. Kokoro, la niña más encantadora y linda de todas, es igual a su mamá, salvo por el pelo un poco más oscuro.

¿Qué le había pasado a Touya todos estos años? Después de fingir su muerte empezó a trabajar para pagarse sus estudios de medicina, cuando estaba terminando y hacía prácticas en el hospital hubo un accidente, una pequeña niña estaba inconsciente y gravemente herida a riesgo de muerte, esa niña a él le llamaba mucho la atención aun que nunca la atendió hasta que despertó, comenzó a hablarle hasta que se dio cuenta de que ella no recordaba nada, ni su nombre, sólo su apellido. Era una niña encantadora y muy alocada, se quedaba en el hospital hasta que alguien venga por ella, Touya siempre la iba a ver para saber cómo estaba. Pero sus parientes nunca llegaron, mi hermano le puso un nombre para no tener que llamarla por su apellido hasta que ella no resistió más y casi se escapa de ese hospital, él la encontró muy asustada, al final se la llevo a su casa. No sólo tendría que trabajar para pagarse sus estudios, su departamento y lo que se refiere a él, sino que también por esa niña que le cautivo el corazón. Así es como se conocieron Kinomoto Touya y la actual Kinomoto Sakura.

-¡Vuelve cuando quieras Sakura! ¡Así me cuentas más sobre tu relación con Yuki!- Claro que tenía que contarle a Suki lo de Yukito, se puso muy triste al saber que murió pero también dijo que no se sorprendía tanto el saber que terminaríamos juntos ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué tan obvio era?

-¡Claro!- Sonreí, aunque mi esposo ya no esté conmigo ya no me duele tanto hablar de él como antes, más bien me causa recuerdos maravillosos

-Cuídate monstruo

-¡Que no soy un monstruo! ¡Ah!- De nuevo con eso, como puede seguir siendo tan inmaduro, pero al mismo tiempo, soy feliz por eso

-Nos vemos en la boda de Syaoran ¿No?- Mi expresión en el rostro cambio totalmente ¿Por qué me duele escuchar eso? ¿Por qué me duele escuchar la boda de Syaoran? ¿Por qué?

-Sí...- Dije sin mirarla a la cara dirigiéndome hacia el ascensor

-¡Pero!- Gritó al darse cuenta de lo extrañamente mal que me había puesto- ¡Aun se puede hacer algo!

-No…- Giré para verla- Ya no se puede hacer nada… estoy casada y el está a punto de casarse…

-¡Pero Sakura, Yuki ya no está aquí! ¡Él hubiera querido que estuvieras feliz con alguien! ¡Y Syaoran aún no se casa!

-Nos vemos chicos- No dije nada más y me fui

Que atrevimiento el de Suki, yo estoy casada, casada con Yukito no puede decirme que puedo mirar a otros hombres, no puede. Amo a mi esposo aunque no esté físicamente aquí se que está aquí.

-¿Sakura?

-¡Syaoran! ¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que no me esperaras o vinieras por mí

-No, es que… sólo estaba… ya sabes paseando por aquí y se me ocurrió pasar por ti de paso

-Muchas gracias Syaoran…- Le besé en la mejilla y me subí al auto

-¿Quieres que te lleve a comer o ya está la comida en tu casa?- Preguntó cuando subió

-A mi casa, mamá me está esperando

Todo el camino tuve las palabras de Suki en la cabeza, me dolía bastante el que Syaoran se vaya a casar, pero no debería ¿No? Sigo amando a Yukito, si intentara hacer algo estaría mal, porque estoy casada y él comprometido.

-¡Ya llegué!

-¡Hola hija! ¿Ya quieres comer?

-No mamá, ya se me fue el apetito. Me voy a mi cuarto

-Hija ven siéntate, sabes que puedes contar conmigo, dime que te pasa

-Es que… mamá… Tú sabes que estoy casada

-Viuda

-Es lo mismo, y que amo con todo mi corazón a mi esposo, pero no entiendo por qué estoy con Syaoran ¡Por qué cada vez que escucho de Syaoran! ¡El corazón se me acelera y siento algo que no sé cómo explicar! ¿Por qué me duele tanto cada vez que me acuerdo que se va a casar dentro de poco? Si estoy casada

-Hija tienes 23 años, eres alguien muy joven. Perdiste a tu esposo pero debes seguir viviendo, si Yukito de verdad te ama le gustaría que fueras muy feliz con alguien toda tu vida. Cielo tú no has llorado ni mostrado tristeza desde que llegaste acá y creo que antes tampoco, que te pongas así por él significa que aún lo amas. Piénsalo así cariño. Aún estas joven para renunciar a estar con alguien otra vez.

Mi madre puede llegar a ser muy sabia en estos momentos ¿Y si tiene razón? ¿Y si debo seguir viviendo? ¿Qué hago? Si es que si amo aún a Syaoran. Supongo que ya es tarde la boda es en unos días y ni siquiera lo voy a ver hasta entonces. Tengo miedo. Ya es tarde, no hay nada que hacer.

-¡Voy tarde voy tarde! ¡La boda comienza dentro de poco!

El gran día era hoy, que mejor momento que el lindo clima del verano para una boda. Yo aquí acabo de salir de mi casa con mi vestido rosado arreglada más que nunca, otra vez, llegando tarde.

-¡Sakura apúrate que vamos a llegar tarde!

-¡Ahh! ¡Syaoran! ¡¿Me esperaste? No pensé que me esperarías hasta esta hora

-Siempre te espero Sak, si no es a esta hora es hasta incluso dentro de media hora más- ¿Touché?

-Que gracioso Syaoran- ¿No se les hace conocido este diálogo? No sé ¿Por qué a mi si?

-En serio, llegaremos tarde a mi boda y eso no quiero que pase

-Te hubieras ido sin mí

-Te hubieras tardado más en llegar y no quiero que no estés conmigo este día tan importante para mí

-Espera… Tienes mal arreglada tu corbata- Me acerqué para acomodársela

-¿eh? Gracias… por acomodarla…

-De nada… Syao…

La iglesia era muy bonita se encontraba enfrente a un parque que tenía vista al mar. Era como un lindo malecón. Verdaderamente hermoso, aquel parque se llamaba Sunset y es conocido por ser el lugar perfecto donde ver el atardecer.

-Ya estamos tarde, entra por ahí, yo debo entrar por la otra puerta

-Sí

La boda empezó muy bien, Meiling se veía tan hermosa con ese vestido blanco y estaba tan ilusionada. Todo esto me hizo recordar a la mía. Estaba tan feliz y tan emocionada, al mismo tiempo tenía miedo.

-Sakura se feliz…

-¿Eh? ¿Tomoyo dijiste algo?

-No Sakura, no he dicho nada

-Meiling ¿Aceptas a Syaoran Li como tu legítimo esposo y prometes amarlo hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Se feliz Sakura…

-¿Yukito?...- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Estoy escuchando voces en mi cabeza?

-Sí, acepto

-Y tú Syaoran…

-Sabes Sakura si te soy sincera- Dijo Tomoyo- Se me es algo de pena que Syaoran se case, más hacia linda pareja contigo…

-¿Aceptas a Meiling como tu legítima esposa hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Creo que si le hubieras echado ganas serías tú la que se estaría casando con él

-¡¿Qué esperas amor? ¡Se feliz! - ¡Yukito! Ese eres tú

-Sí… acepto

-¡Sakura creo que él seguía enamorado de ti!

-¡Vamos se feliz!-Basta…- ¡No quieres que se case o si!- Basta, basta, basta

-Si alguien se opone a esta unión que hable ahora o calle para siempre- ¡No quiero que se case con ella!

-¡Cállense! ¡No quiero!- ¿Qué… qué he hecho? A… acabo de interrumpir la boda… en este justo momento… todos me miran raro…. Y la mirada de Syaoran se me está clavando en el pecho…- Bueno… es que… yo… no no importa…

-Sakura… estás llorando…- Dijo Tomoyo atónita… ella bien sabía que no lloraba hace años… Suki también me miraba como si acabara de ver un circo de anormalidades y yo fuera la atracción principal

-No… no importa…- Era verdad, sentía como las gotas de agua caían de mis ojos y rozaban con calidez todo mi rostro- Sigan… sigan con la boda…

No quería ver como se casaban esos dos, me di media vuelta y salí corriendo por la puerta principal… corrí hacia el parque con mi vestido rosado pastel y mi taco aguja número 7, aún no sé cómo le hice pero llegue justo para llorar en frente de este hermoso atardecer.

-No quiero ¡No quiero! ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Tenía que arruinar la boda de la persona más importante para mí ¿Por qué tenía que llorar? No quería llorar. Aunque sea la boda de la persona a la que yo más… más… más ame… De la que estoy completa y perdidamente enamorada y de la que siempre he estado.

-¡¿Por qué? ¡No vale! ¡No es justo! ¡¿Por qué lo amo?

-¡Sakura!- Escuché una voz masculina atrás de mí

-Sya… Syaoran…

-¿Qué habías dicho?

-¿Por qué?...

-No… lo otro… ¿Me amas?

-Sí…- La lágrimas eran tantas que no podía contar cuantas salían, eran como mil lagrimas que todas salían a la vez- ¡Te amo Syaoran! ¡Te amo! ¡Pero es claro que no sientes lo mismo por mi porque si no, no te hubieras olvidado de mí y no te hubieras enamorado de Meiling! ¡Perdón por arruinarte la boda! ¡Perdón! ¡Tú te estás casando con Meiling y yo sólo la interrumpí!

-¡No podrías ser más tonta! ¡Sakura! – Tomo mi rostro entre sus manos mojándolas con mis lágrimas y levantándome este para poder mirarle a la cara- No sabes cuánto sufrí por no tenerte a mi lado todo este tiempo… ¡Tonta!- Pude ver que decía la verdad en sus ojos vidriosos que querían romper en llanto- Si de verdad prefiriera casarme con Meiling sabiendo todo esto ¿No crees que estaría en la iglesia en vez de aquí?

-Nunca… nunca lo hubiera pensado así

-Que tonta que eres… Sakura te amo… estoy enamorado de ti desde que te conocí… Sakura…

Después de tanto tiempo al fin pude sentir lo que tanto esperaba. Esos labios que sentían eran más cálidos que el mismo atardecer que teníamos enfrente. En mi vida he llorado por infinidad de cosas y estas lágrimas que caen por mil son de felicidad, algo por lo cual nunca había llorado antes.

_Mi segunda boda fue en un lindo parque rodeado de flores, yo usaba un vestido blanco y estaba rodeada de mis amigos y familiares. En mi mano izquierda usaba el anillo de mi primera boda y en el de la derecha usaba el anillo que me dio la persona que más amo. Bienvenida a la vida señora Li Sakura._

_Ahora me doy cuenta cuánto cambian los nombres a lo largo de tu vida ¿No? _

_ FIN_

_**Comentario de la autora:**_

_**Como dicen el amor es una magia una simple fantasía y aunque odie esa canción con mi vida (respeto a los que si les gusta) tiene razón este cap va para mis lectoras enamoradas (ajam akira chan ajam) Aun no puedo creer que pensaran que los separaría de esa manera tan cruel hay Dios nunca. Maximo un final algo abierto y si me atreviera no seria de esta forma de casarlo con otra ¡Que cruel! Jaja quiero agradecerles por leerla y proxmimamente (no se cuando) publicare otra historia que va asi**_

_**¿Qué tienen en común una niña desesperada por un amor, una enamorada de su hermanastro, un chico que enamorado de una chica que ni conoce y otro suspirando por su maestra? Fácil en que todos tienen UNA RIDICULA HISTORIA DE AMOR **_

_**El titulo de la historia es el de la mayúscula espero que lo lean también y les agradesco a los que también se han leído el diario de Sakura ^^ MUCHICHICHICHISISISISISIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS**_

_**LOS KIERE!**_

_**SARE-CHAN **_


End file.
